RWBY: Hyper Lethal
by Icesquall
Summary: Spartan-B312 survived Reach, but not without a great cost, he proceeded to fight with through the rest of the war with John-117 and in the latter parts, Thel Vadam' the Arbiter. Peace now reigns in the UEG/Sangheili controlled space. In the midst of this, a certain event happens to our Spartan during a test for the new Mark X series of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 1

**UNSC _Red Hunter_**

One of the most renowned soldiers in the entirety of the United Nation Space Command Defense Forces lie in wait as he was about to perform the first known orbital jump armed only with his MJOLNIR Mark X.

Spartan-B312 or as he was once known, Noble Six, is a Spartan-III held responsible for the survival of the human race well as the known galaxy along with the Master Chief and the Arbiter.

The Covenant-Human war is over and so was the issue of the Forerunners in the planet Requiem, he only regretted not being with the Master Chief there as he was separated from him during the slipspace jump as he was with the Arbiter at the bridge. However, the famed Spartan-II was eventually found when humanity's strongest vessel came to the planet of Requiem and was able to rescue him and the Chief in turn managed to defeat the Didact but at the cost of Cortana, the A.I, that B312 was tasked to deliver during the Fall of Reach, since then, the Chief still remained the same, stoic, dutiful and always getting the job done as he was deployed to the Outer colonies to help calm down uprisings, like Spartan-Iis were meant to do in the first place. But B312 could see what few other people could in the de facto leader of the Spartan-Iis, he was still very much depressed over Cortana, as since then, he rarely talked to crews, being much more stoic than he once was, and even the Spartan-III couldn't bring the Chief out of his depression.

Spartan-B312 himself lost a family once, the entirety of Noble team except Jun who he frequently met with and sometimes helped in training the Spartan-IVs, during the Fall of Reach, up until now, he still carried their dogtags with him wherever he went, but he knew that this was much more personal with Chief, as he had been with Cortana through almost everything he had been through as an official Spartan-II, they worked together and did a lot for each other and in the end, one of them sacrificed for the other.

–-

But now, they had other things to do, other duties to uphold as peace was relatively common in the UNSC-Sangheili controlled space. And at the moment, Spartan-B312 was tasked to test out the new MJOLNIR Mark X armor. It had been created by the top ONI scientists with the help of the Huragoks and technology uncovered in Planet Trevalyan or once known as Onyx, composed of Trillions of Forerunner sentinels and a cache of Forerunner technology hidden inside in it's micro dyson sphere.

The Mark VII armor was truly a breakthrough in technology, the scientists were able to reverse-engineer the Forerunner combat skins and implement a lot of it's functions in the Mark VII, namely giving the user Immortality and as an addition, allowing the user to change his/her biological age, it also increased the strength, speed and reflexes of the user to unbelievable thresholds, they could run up to 120 Miles per hour with the assistance of gravity-negating technology, the same ones that the Forerunners used in their sentinels and monitors, and could bench up to an unbelievable 70 tons, allowing them to toss Scorpion tanks aside with the assistance of constraint fields and gravity-manipulation, also taken from Forerunner combat skins.

For protection, the armor now had three layers of energy shield, the innermost layer of which they could manipulate to form parachutes and short bridges for vehicles as well as mobile cover, the armor was also improved by an alloy of Titanium-A and the very powerful Forerunner metals, allowing it to survive two direct hits from the rocket launcher, four if the energy shields are at max, this made the surviving Spartan-Iis and specifically the two surviving Noble team members dozens of times more dangerous than they already were, though only the Spartans with perfect genes could use it due to the sheer budget constraints as ONI was not willing at all to allow the suit to be given to the Spartan-IVs as it would bankrupt the entire UNSC as opposed to giving it only to the Spartans with the perfect genes, who could utilize it to it's absolute maximum and could potentially serve humanity for eternity, Literally.

–-

After being given the short-breakdown by the scientists aboard the UNSC _Red Hunter_, Spartan-B312 was called to test the armor in an orbital jump over one of the relatively new planets that the UNSC colonized, the planet Poseidon II, aptly named for it's disproportionately large sea area compared to land area. Calculations indicated that he should pass the test with flying colours as armor was designed to survive orbital entry with the use of it's energy shield manipulation.

Spartan-B312 had the armor for over 3 months, and he had plenty of time test the energy shield manipulation abilities, he already had developed multiple uses for it in combat situations, but this was actually the first time he would use it to jump from orbit. He had his trusty custom dual-hardlight battle knives that he dubbed, it looked very much like Emile's machete and was essentially dedicated to his memory. The weapon had been specifically requested by Six to be made by the ship's science team, who gladly accepted, they also gave it gravity-manipulating properties like most Forerunner weapons and could allow the two to be combined into a single weapon, the M2800H Hardlight, essentially an M247H that fires hardlight rounds a UNSC-Forerunner hybrid weapon, intent on creating weapons with the familiarity of UNSC weapons and the firepower of Forerunner ones, but he had specifically modified it to be handheld and dedicated to the man who died in his place during the Battle of Reach: Jorge-052.

–-

"Attention all personnel, we are approaching orbit with Poseidon II." A voice came over the P.A. Speakerss.

It jumped Spartan-B312 from his thoughts and he began to walk away from the window that he was observing space with, recalling his times during the war and the events that transpired.

He went to the hangar bay as the scientific team was waiting for him there. He was expected the place to be filled with crew members, but it was completely empty save for a few personnel in labcoats, presumably the scientific team, he walked towards them and unlike the old MJOLNIR armor that he once had, the ground didn't clank at all as the Forerunner hybrid properties of his armor reduced the weight of the armor by almost 3/4ths.

"Here we are, are you ready for the test jump Spartan?" One of the scientists turned around and tapped him in the shoulder as he approached them.

Six nodded in response. "Of course." He had expected them to be ready when he came.

"Great, let we just finished evacuating the bay of all unnecessary personnel, I trust that you are familiar with the test procedures?"

"Yes, double check flight path, triple check armor conditions, maximized energy shield to slow landing, make immediate contact with ground base and lock armor before landing to serve as emergency measure." Spartan-B312 remembered all the safety procedures of the test easily with his augmented mind.

"Excellent, we can initiate the test anytime now, also, keep in mind that we have reports of rebels in there and you should take in extra supplies in case worst comes to worst and you will be ordered to fight, so please take the liberty to arm yourselves with these supplies an add-ons." The Scientist walked up to a closed crate and opened it, revealing plasma and fragmentation grenades, a lot of small biofoam injectors, a light-based portable hardlight charger and lastly, a multitude of rations. He found a nearby rucksack and put all of them inside, it was nothing short of a wonder that they all fit, he then manipulated his energy shield to keep the rucksack close to him and protect it from extremes of temperature, but he attached the hardlight charger, it converted "normal" light into hardlight rounds, thankfully it was small enough to fit into his right Battle knife.

Six nodded and ensured that the supplies and his weapons were very strongly clamped unto his armor and his energy shields were also passively holding the weapons close to him. He walked up to the ramp that would reveal deep space, it opened as he readied for the jump.

"You should be landing smack in the middle of the surface FOB, report to the officer in charge there." B312's radio came alive.

He cocked himself and jumped with all his might, almost reaching the very top of the ship about 120 meters above the hangar.

And his descent began.

–-

"Spartan-B312 you are currently 6 miles from the surface and accelerating. Estimated time to landing, 8 minutes." the same calm voice came through to him.

"Copy that." The Spartan proceeded to point out towards the planet and fell like an arrowhead.

After 5 minutes, his suit began to register a swift increase in temperature. He was in the atmosphere now.

"You're burning up, but the suit should handle it. I'll notify surface command now... wait, I'm not getting a response. Something must be jamming the signal." the voice slightly started panicking.

"I can handle it." He replied in an attempt to calm down his handler.

"I'm getting strange energy readings... what the hell?" by the sound of things, something unexpected was happening.

"What is it?"

"A slipspace portal is opening! A civilian craft is about to open one smack in the middle of your flight path and very close to the planet, you're going to be sucked inside it, use your energy shield to create a parachute and try to maneuver your way from it!"

B312 couldn't help but berate the alleged recklessness of the craft, sure by this time slipspace drives were made available for common people because of the increased expertise in making the drive, but this is just sheer recklessness and he wouldn't be surprised if these people were merely joy-riding.

Regardless, he began to manipulate the energy shield to create a parachute, but it was not slowing him enough. He was going to be sucked into the portal.

And soon enough, he disappeared into the void.

"What the hell? Spartan-B312, do you copy?" the handler repeated over and over again until he confirmed that the accident caused him to be teleported somewhere else in the galaxy, it was theorized that when an object enters a slipspace portal from the exit point as opposed to the entrance, they could end up anywhere with the laws of physics not binding them. The handler could only hope that Six was sent to a UEG colony.

But unfortunately, that was not the case.

–-

**Somewhere in the Emerald Forest...**

This was the day when Beacon Academy's pairing tests were taking place, in which the participants will form teams of fours for the rest of their time in the Academy, the test was well underway at the moment in the Grimm-filled Emerald Forest.

In the middle of a clearing, one of the participants, Weiss Schnee was readying herself after being surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, with her pair, Ruby Rose out of sight for the moment.

"_Remember your training Weiss, head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." Weiss puts the aforementioned thoughts into actions "NOW"_

She charges at the beowolf directly in front of her, when suddenly, Ruby appears in front of her and takes out the Beowolf first.

"Gotcha!" Ruby slashes the beowolf and Weiss nearly crashes into her and inadvertently releases the blast that was meant for the beowolf into a nearby tree, setting it on fire.

After recovering from the shock, one of the beowolf attacks Ruby and sends her crashing into Weiss.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby says as she gets back up.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you!" Weiss shot back.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mutters under her breath and grins.

The two girls ready their weapons as the Beowolves threaten to attack.

Suddenly, a burning tree crashes in front of them, "We have to go!" prompting Weiss to pull Ruby up and away from the vicinity and leaves the Beowolves howling.

Once they were away from danger, Ruby was about to protest Weiss' action when something caught her eye.

"What is that?" She says while pointing to a burning object about to crash into the very same ground where they recently fought the beowolves.

"I... have no idea." came Weiss' reply.

They were staring at the thing when it actually began to cool down, and swore they saw a human-shaped figure briefly before it landed into the burning clearing that they were in just moments ago.

"Do you think we should..." Weiss was about to ask Ruby if they should head back to see whatever the foreign object was when she noticed that Ruby was missing, realizing where she could only be, Weiss set out to return to the area.

–-

"This is Sierra Bravo Three-One-Two. Does anyone copy?"

"Damn it, no response." Spartan-B312 said to himself as he began to slow his landing, despite having the energy parachute deployed, he was still moving relatively fast.

He then activated armor lock just as he was about to land and got ready for whatever he was going to encounter in the vast forest below.

The moment he landed, armor lock ended and he immediately pulled out his Dual battle knives and scanned the area for threats, he immediately saw multiple strange beasts in his surroundings, black bodies and red and white faces or helmets, he wasn't sure, along with what seemed like spikes poking out from various part of it's body. But he knew they were aggressive if their growling towards the Spartan was any indication.

One of the beasts lunged at the Spartan, only to be met head-on with his fist, crushing it's skull and killing it instantly while sending it careering deeper inside the forest uprooting the trees it hit.

The other beowolves realized that the seven foot tall human was not to be taken lightly and all of them charged at him at the same time.

In a span of five seconds, all lay dead around him except one which was slowly dying after losing all four of it's limbs. One of the beasts were beheaded cleanly by the hardlight weaponry that the Spartan possessed, a few died from pure blunt force trauma not unlike the first one that was slain and another was torn into three parts.

The Spartan didn't even break a sweat annihilating his newly discovered enemies.

"These wildlife are nothing from the UNSC that I know of, this, coupled with the fact that I haven't made contact with any UNSC forces could likely mean that I am not in UEG territory." B312 proceeded to investigate the corpses of the animals when his motion-tracker registered that someone was approaching him.

"_This can't be right..." B312 thought to himself._

He turned around to meet the individual, and was very much surprised to see a girl, no older than 15, staring at him and his handiwork.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss finally caught up to her.

Weiss panted for a few seconds and was about to berate Ruby for leaving her again when she noticed the Spartan and, upon seeing the amount of slain Grimm around him, raised her weapon at him.

"Who... or what are you?" Weiss demanded from the Spartan.

"Spartan-B312...Human." came the reply from the robot-like being.

**End of Chapter.**

**Alright, I've been taking a pretty long break from writing, but as you can see I have renewed vigor as the summer has began in our country, I plan on updating this once every two or three days or so. Please leave useful criticism that you think can help me in developing this story, I'll answer your reviews as I see fit in the reviewer response section that I will implement in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 2

**Somewhere in the Emerald Forest**

This caught both Weiss and Ruby by surprise, the tall green giant was actually a human?

"Weiss, if this guy is a human, then it looks like he's pretty strong." Ruby whispered to Weiss as the Spartan continued staring at them. They had no idea that he could clearly hear their conversation.

"That much is obvious..." Weiss continued pointing Myrtenaster at the Spartan, not willing to lower it for the time being.

"Who are you two and in which planet am I?" Spartan-B312 asked.

"Who we are is none of your concern and unless you come from another planet, you would have known that his planet is called Remnant." came the reply.

"_Remnant... never heard of it. It's official, I'm not in UEG-controlled space anymore."_ Six thought to himself

"I'm not exactly from here." B312 proceeds to point towards the corpses of the beasts he killed earlier. "What are these monsters?"

"They are called Grimm, where exactly did you come from that you don't know what the creatures of Grimm are?"

"Grimm..." The Spartan let the word slip through his tongue to get a feel for it. "Ok, but what are you two doing here? This place seems too dangerous for you."

"You come from the sky and then you berate us for being here? I outta let you know that we're huntresses-in-training and you haven't answered my question, how did you get up there in the first place?" Weiss seemed a little agitated, she would be pissed off by now if she wasn't talking to a seven-foot tall person that killed an entire pack of beowolves in a span of five seconds.

"Huntresses? Aren't you a little too young for that? And you wouldn't belive how I got here." this seemed to get the attention of Ruby who was silent through the whole tense conversation.

"Hey! We can handle ourselves!" Ruby stuck out her tongue at the Spartan, who ignored it completely.

"Sure you can..." he stared at their weapons and decided that maybe they were telling the truth. "Aside from that, where are you two headed?"

"Well.. we are currently going through a test right now to pair ourselves and form teams, kind of like an initiation..." Ruby looks around her for a second and continues. "But we're lost... Hey! Maybe you could-"

"Of course not Ruby! He isn't even from here, just because he's strong doesn't mean that he is obligated to help us, and we're not lost either, the direction towards the temple should be right there!" Weiss points at a direction that was allegedly where the temple was located.

"That direction only leads to the ocean, you're looking for an ancient circular temple-like structure, then it's over there." Six points at the direction that his suit automatically mapped while he fell from the sky.

"How do you know?" Ruby asks with enthusiasm.

"I... saw it while I fell from the sky."

"Let's go then Ruby!" Weiss turns to her partner.

"How about... Spartan? We can't just leave him here! And he knows the way to the temple, he can get us there faster." Ruby brought up a point, if he really knew where the temple was, then he would be a great help and the Spartan did say he had no idea where he was.

Weiss facepalmed herself and sighed defeated. "Do you want to come with us?" she hoped that the Spartan was annoyed enough with Ruby to decline.

"Why not?" came the reply.

"Yay!" Ruby proceeded to run up to the Spartan and fires of a barrage of questions in very quick succession, mostly regarding his gear, his armor, his height and strength.

After a few full minutes of Q&A as the Spartan was able to entertain as many of her questions as he can without revealing anything classified. Weiss, having enough, drags Ruby to the direction that the Spartan pointed to earlier with said supersoldier following suit.

–-

"This is unexpected... to say the least." Ozpin continues observing the participants using a device to monitor them.

"That being looks to be filled with immense strength seeing as he slain the first beowolf with a single punch, I haven't even seen those glowing weapons weapons before, I also wonder where he got that armor, if anything, it looks other-worldly." Glynda comments on the mysterious stranger.

"Do you think we could recruit him? He would be a very powerful hunter if his earlier performance slaying the beowolves is anything to go by." Glynda continues

"That... is up to him." Ozpin then continues observing, wondering what surprises the Spartan had for them.

He was definetely going to see what a UNSC Spartan clad in MJOLNIR X Powered Assault Armor was capable of soon.

–-

"Hey! Over here!" Yang and Blake arrived ahead of the Ruby and Weiss and waved to them.

She suddenly saw the Spartan emerging from the tree-line and promptly dropped her hand.

Once the three arrived, Yang immediately questions them.

"Friend of yours?" Yang directs the question the their general direction.

"Yeah, he helped us get here after we got lost in the forest." Ruby replies, causing Weiss to groan.

Suddenly, a scream fills the air as a certain blonde gets hurled towards a nearby tree.

Yang ignores it and turns to the Spartan and offers her hand.

"Thanks for helping out my little sister and Weiss! My name's Yang." she nonchalantly says to the Spartan.

"_I guess at least the handshake is a universal gesture."_

He very lightly takes Yang's hand and shakes it. "Spartan-B312."

"Uh... your real name?"

"My last name I lost when my family died, and my first name I have forgotten." B312 cryptically says, buried despair and rage apparent on his voice.

"Ok..." Yang says, slightly creeped out. All of them turns around to see an Ursa emerging from the forest, it swung it's hands wildly for a few seconds before apparently being shot in the back, revealing Nora and Lie Ren.

"Aww.. It's broken." Nora says before taking a closer look at the Ursa to see if it is still alive.

An exhausted Lie Ren holds unto the Ursa while panting. "Nora... please, don't ever do that again." only to find out that Nora was gone.

She ran into temple and was about to grab the golden rook chess piece when she notices the Spartan staring at her.

She smiles at him and walks toward him. "Who might you be?"

"Well, apparently this is Spartan-B312, the guy fell from the sky, took out a few beowolves and won't tell us where he came from." Weiss answered.

"That armor is cool! Where did you get it? And... shiny weapons!" Nora inspected the Spartan in her own way and she gasped at the sight of the dual battle knives that he had as weapons.

"These are my personal weapons, hardlight blades, they can also combined to form the M2800 Hardlight machinegun." The Spartan thought to entertain her for the moment.

Nora then saw the rucksack that the Spartan had attached to his armor and attempted to get it.

"Why... won't.. it budge?" Nora tried her best to pull out the rucksack, curious of it's contents, but can't seem to get it because of the invisible energy shield holding it in place.

"That rucksack is filled with supplies, I would appreciate it if you would leave it alone." The Spartan says and Nora heeds his request and moves on to grab a rook while making a scene.

"You have supplies?" Blake decides to join the conversation after Nora was gone.

"Yes, I was transported here after a little accident, right now, I'll say that I'm not from this world, I'll give you the details when we get to a safer area." Six explains.

"You're not from this world?" Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake were caught off-guard by the Spartan's statement.

Before they could talk anymore, Jaune jumped off the tree, but somehow managed to land face-first, followed by Pyrrha being chased by a Death stalker in the background.

"_A giant scorpion... something tells me that this won't be the end of it."_

Pyrrha gets thrown in front of them face-first as well.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang comments sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says before charging straight at the Deathstalker.

She draws her weapon and attempts to slash the Deathstalker on top of it's head, only to be knocked back by the recoil.

"D-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby gets up and takes a shot at the Deathstalker, only to find out that it is completely immune to it.

At this point, Ruby began to run and Yang runs toward her, only for Ruby to be chased by a giant Nevermore. The Nevermore launches it's feathers towards Ruby and hits her cloak, pinning her to the ground helplessly, With Yang closely dodging the barrage.

"_A giant bird that can fire it's feathers in high velocities, I'm starting to think that this is just a dream." Spartan-B312 thinks to himself as he runs off to rescue the two sisters._

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouts to Ruby."

"I'm trying!" Ruby attempts to free herself, but ultimately wasn't able to as the Deathstalker catches up to her.

Weiss also dashes towards them, but was swiftly outrun by the Spartan, who then proceeds to block the Deathstalker's stinger and both it's claws with the aid of a constraint field and takes the Nevermore's feather to unpin Ruby, then proceeds to throw it like a Javelin to the sender, wounding the Nevermore as it retreats for the moment.

"Whoa...what did you do to it?" Ruby's jaw drops as the Spartan stood in front of the Deathstalker, studying it with the Deathstalker showing all manners of agitation to him, but couldn't seem to attack him at all, like it was being held back by an invisible force.

"I've formed a constraint field around anything that this scorpion could possibly use to attack, but I can't keep it like this forever."

Yang then comes up to Ruby and hugs her. "I'm so happy that you're okay!" She then turns to the Spartan. "Thanks for saving Ruby Spartan!" To which B312 nodded.

"That giant bird should be circling back soon, grab whatever you need, and we should leave as soon as possible." Six gestures to the chess pieces.

"_I could have done that..." Weiss thought to herself."_

"How'd you know we needed those?" Ren asked.

"Those are the only things here." The Spartan reasoned.

"He's right, our mission is to get the artifacts, and make it back to the cliffs. There is no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"Run and live... That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune comments.

"_Something tells me that you've been doing that the whole time." B312 thought to himself._

The students theen proceed to pick their chess pieces.

"That scorpion won't be immobile for long, and no doubt that it'll be pissed once it breaks free. Just a little heads-up." Six mentions.

THAT got them to hurry up.

–-

"Let's go." Ruby moves gestures to the others after all of them had gotten their pieces.

Yang stares at her for a few seconds before Blake notices her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Yang then runs to catch up to the rest of the group.

They approach more ruins with Spartan-B312 already there, he scouted ahead of them and massacred any and all Grimm around the area.

The Nevermore that Spartan-B312 previously wounded flew directly above them and turned to them. In which point, all of them hid from view behind the columns around the ruins.

"Wait... where's the Spartan?" Blake looks around, prompting everyone else to do the same, they failed to locate B312.

"I don't think he left." Ruby said, confident that her savior wouldn't abandon them so easily.

The Nevermore perched itself unto a tower and shrieked. At which point the previous Deathstalker that they fought earlier came out of the treeline and started to attack them... only to be ambushed as the Spartan appears out of thin air in front of the Deathstalker, causing it to ram headfirst into the Spartan's drawn battle knives, for all it's armor in it's head, it could not overcome the hard light weaponry of the Spartan, cleanly splitting it into three sections.

All the observers, seen and unseen, dropped their jaws at the sight, the Spartan just killed a Deathstalker with very little effort. But this silence was short lived as the Nevermore began readying to fire it's feathers at the Spartan once again. The students all fire their weapons at the Nevermore to no apparent effect.

The Nevermore fired a large barage of feathers purely at the Spartan, presumably classifying it as the greatest threat. The Spartan just calmly stood there, then proceeded to raise his right hand, the observers wondering what he was going to do, as the feathers sped towards him, all swiftly stopped in it's tracks... and promptly turned around, basically defying all logic and reasoning that the students and two observing staff of the Beacon Academy was accustomed to.

The feathers fired back at the Nevermore as fast, If not faster, as it had came. It shot the Nevermore full of holes, killing it instantly.

"How did..." Yang began, but wasn't able to finish it. "You do that?" Ruby finished Yang's sentence for her, in equal shock as everyone else was.

"I told you... I'm not from here." Spartan-B312 calmly replied.

**End of Chapter.**

**Another chapter done for the week. So here you can see the capabilities of the MJOLNIR Mark X Armor.**

**Also, do you think that I should insert more Halo characters/weapons in the story? If you do, then don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**Reviewer Response:**

**AK74FU2**

**Darn it, I thought that it was called Kukri OR Machete. Oh well, that's close enough. ( I think. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 3

**Beacon Academy**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you have retrived the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester."

After the teams got back, Ozpin "borrowed" Spartan-B312 and instructed them to continue inside the Academy and wait for the forming ceremony, naturally, they had wondered where he will head on now, but guessed that he had left to find ways to his world.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you have retrieved the white Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin finished as the team made their gestures of approval.

"And Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team RWBY (Ruby) led by Ruby Rose." Once again, the team made their gestures of approval.

"_Things are shaping up to be a very interesting year." Ozpin thought to himself._

"Headmaster Ozpin, where is the Spartan now? You talked to him earlier didn't you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, did he go on some long journey to find a way back to his world or something?" Yang also asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." came Ozpin's reply as he left the stage. Leaving the team confused.

–-

"That was exhausting." Yang said as she jumped into one of the four beds in the room and claimed it for herself. At this point they had not bothered to unpack their things as it was unlikely that it would fit along with the beds in their room.

"Speak for yourself. I still can't get over how that Spartan guy killed two huge Grimm monsters without the use of dust at all. " Weiss agreed as she and the rest of Team RWBY got found their beds and turned off the light as it was already dark.

"Those weapons he had, they were glowing weren't they? Like they were some kind of energy... what did he call them again?" Blake wondered out loud.

"Hmm... I think he called it "Hardlight blades" could those actually be made from actual visible light?" Ruby recalled when she overheard Six's conversation with Nora.

"I'm not sure, it would have to be made using really, really advanced technology for that to be even remotely possible, maybe he just named it for personal purposes?" Weiss said.

"But didn't you see how it cut cleanly through that Deathstalker? Even my Crescent Rose could barely scratch it." Ruby replied.

"Try asking the guy who owns the things himself."

"But I don't even know where he is, I haven't even thanked him properly for saving me even though he hadn't known me for more than an hour." Ruby once again replied.

"Uh... Ruby? I didn't say that." Weiss confessed.

"Yang, did you say that?" Ruby asked, hoping that the voice came from someone actually in the room... and presumably alive.

"I didn't." Yang answered.

"Blake?" Ruby once again asked.

"Not me..." came the reply.

"Oh come on, are you guys trying to scare me or something?" Ruby said, slightly creeped out.

"Seriously, I didn't say it Ruby, I don't think anyone here would lie either." Weiss replied, also getting creeped out.

"Then... who did?" Ruby slowly said.

"I did." came the same voice who replied to Ruby earlier. It came from the general direction of their door.

A snap came from the the same direction the voice did and the room was suddenly bathed with a glowing blue light.

And revealed another person in the room aside from the girls and with the door leading to their room wide open.

Weiss instinctively grabbed Myretenaster and dashed towards the stranger who was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall.

"That's the second time you pointed that at me Weiss." The stranger revealed himself to be a teenager around 14-16 years old, with brown hair, a scar from a sharp cut in his right cheeck and multiple recovered burn wounds in spots around his arms and neck. He stood up to reveal himself as being as tall as Ozpin.

He was wearing a dark blue sweater in a slightly messy fashion under a white T-shirt and what seems like a thick, black armored bodysuit.

At this point, Weiss managed to put the pieces together and lowered Myretenaster.

"Wait...you're the Spartan?" Weiss slowly asked.

"Yes, call me "Reach" if you may." the Spartan said.

"Reach? What kind of name is that?" Yang asked, as the name was weird for them.

"Reach... it was the name of something very important to me and my family that we all failed to protect despite the very best of our efforts.."

"Reach" recalled the terrible battle that happened at the planet of which he chose to be the namesake for, he remembered it all too clearly, what he lost there was only comparable to what he lost when he enlisted in the Spartan-III program: His family, his future, and his humanity. And it was not only because nearly his entire team fell along with the thousands of marines who fought for a cause that was eventually lost, because it symbolized the very power of the UNSC, humanity's fortress among the stars, and when it was lost, everyone in the UNSC was demoralized and lost a large degree of hope, but it also rallied them together to fight the Covenant, more people were enlisting to fight for the defense of humanity. And because of this they end up winning the war, along with the efforts of the Master Chief, himself, and The Arbiter. But it did little to rectify what they lost, Reach had become uninhabitable as it was glassed. And he was going to name himself in this new world in it's honor.

"Oh...but what are you doing here Reach? And I thought you'd be a little older than that.." Ruby asked.

"Ozpin got me to stay here for the time being as I have no way to get back to my government and I thought I'd stop by."

"Your government?" Weiss asked, she returned Myretenaster back to her bedside.

"The UEG or Unified Earth Government, you see, from where I come from, humanity has already achieved spaceflight and colonized over a thousand worlds last time I heard. And the planet our forefathers were originally in was Earth and not Remnant, so you could say that I come from a different version of humanity that is far more advanced." Reach explained.

For a moment, the girls were silenced by the thought.

"Could you explain the general differences between this UEG and Remnant?" Weiss curiously asked.

"Well, as I previously said, the UEG has humans in over a thousand planets, a small portion of our technology including my weapons revolve around hardlight, our armor technology has enegy shielding, Dust doesn't exist at all and so do Grimm, we have faster-than-light travel for star ships and more recently civillian craft which incidentally, is how I got transported here." Reach explained once again.

"_And the UEG also suffered from a genocidal alliance of alien races, a zombifying parasitic life-form, and the supreme commander of humanity's ancient enemies, all of which were hellbent on wiping out every last human in the galaxy. But no way I'm gonna tell them that." Reach thought to himself._

"So you basically come from a version of very advanced humans with territories among the stars...that's cool and all, but how did you throw that Nevermore's feathers back at it? And you haven't answered my other question too. I thought you'd be, or at least look a little older than that?" Ruby asked.

"Gravity-manipulation and constraint fields, we can do that with the help of our armor, and about that next question... I'm actually... well, I am what I am."

"_I don't think that telling them I'm immortal and can biologically change my age so by the time I leave this planet they'll be long dead would be something they'd want to know, and I wouldn't want them screwing with my armor as well." Reach thought._

"You think I can borrow your armor?" Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Where is it anyway?"

"Wearing it will cause you to slowly break every bone in your body, the only reason why I can wear it is because I have neural implants and my bones are enhanced. And my armor is invisible, but close by, I can deploy it at will using my implants." Reach replied.

"Oh, that means you use it... neurally?"

"No you idiot, it means he can basically call on his armor with his thoughts." Weiss clarified.

"So Reach, are your hardlight weapons actually "Hard" light? As in, light we use to see but only hardened?" Blake asked.

"Yes, literally solidified light, my weapons can cut through basically anything but energy shields, which only I seem to have in the entire planet. In fact, the blue light I'm using to illuminate the room right now, is light I'm using from the battery of my weapons, and I'm spreading it using my energy shielding throughout this room which is why it's blue, if it was orange, we'd all be dead right now." Reach replied.

"It feels uncomfortable knowing that the very light depend on throughout our lives can actually be used to kill." Blake wondered out loud.

"_It feels even more uncomfortable fighting back-to-back with the leader of a part of the old Covenant that just loves to backstab people with their plasma swords... but I guess he was a dependable ally, too bad I won't be able to head back to UNSC space at this rate." Spartan-B312 thought._

"Anyways, I'm getting sleepy, where are you sleeping Reach?" Ruby yawned.

"Somewhere..." came the reply.

"You can sleep with me if you want." Ruby innocently said as she lay down, prompting the three other girls to stare at her as if she was insane.

"I'd be invading your privacy, I'll just sleep in the rooftop." Reach said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold up there." Yang said, as by this point Ruby had dozed off.

"I'm a Spartan, I've fought worse than cold." Reach said as he left and went to the rooftop. Leaving them to wonder what a Spartan was.

–-

A Fully-armored Spartan-B312 stood up as he stared at the full moon, expecting someone.

His motion tracker registered something coming up behind him and he promptly turned around to see Ozpin.

"How was it?" Ozpin asked as he drank from his mug of coffee.

"It didn't go too bad, just the natural curiousity and then they fell asleep, the four of them combined asked much less questions than you did."

"Well what did you expect? It's only human to be curious, even more so when you turned over 15 years younger in front of my eyes and said you were immortal."

"Sure."

"Anyways, are you sure you don't want your own room?"

"Yes, my armor is actually a lot more comfortable than it looks."

"As you wish, you may stay here as long as you want. I just ask in return that you help me keep my students safe, you won't even have to share your technology."

"Of course."

"Keep yourself as comfortable as you want, o great warrior from the stars." Ozpin said before leaving.

"Right..."

–-

_The next day..._

"_A whistle?" Reach thought as he heard the sound of one._

Spartan-B312 was running laps around the courtyard in his civillian clothes, he was currently at his 53rd lap when he saw a familiar bunch of students run towards the classrooms.

He realized that they were Team RWBY and JNPR and went off to follow them when he noticed Ozpin and Glynda going by.

"Ah Good Morning Reach, how was your night?" Ozpin greeted him.

"Good morning to you as well, my night was pretty comfortable."

"I see classes have begun, you may as well join them as I've made special transcripts to cover up your stay here as a student."

"You signed me up as a student?"

"Yes, it was Ms. Goodwitch's idea." Ozpin said, gesturing to Glynda.

"I thought you would enjoy it." Glynda said as she proceeded to give directions on where to find their classroom.

"You could have told me earlier!" He rushed to the classroom as fast as he could, remembering the days in Spartan training when they were punished for being even a minute late for class.

He swiftly outrun the main group as they stared at him.

"Who's that guy? Never seen him before... He's fast." Jaune gasped.

"Oh he hasn't introduced himself to you yet didn't he?" Ruby said as she was running neck-to-neck with Jaune.

"Nope." Jaune responded.

"He's the Spartan from yesterday." Yang said.

"WHAT?" The entirety of team JNPR exclaimed.

–-

_Fast-forward_

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." The current professor lectured, giving Spartan-B312 a case of deja vu specifically when Professor Port mentioned demons.

He was seated between Weiss and Ruby in the front right row to get maximal exposure to the lesson at hand, but now he was regretting it, most of the previous Professors' lectures had been more on self-absorbed subjects and past experiences rather than the hard facts and fighting techniques that the Spartan had been so accustomed to in the past when he was still a training. And many of the things that were being thought he already had knowledge about, the only things he didn't know had to with dust, the people of Remnant and the history of Remnant, but he already planned to read some books in the librrary and learn as much as he can.

He also swore he noticed the Professor hitting on Yang, something that made him more socially uncomfortable.

Around him, he could see the students reacting very much expectantly towards the situation, they were having trouble staying awake.

Ruby was doodling and showing it to her seatmate, causing them to snicker except for Reach who completely disregarded it as youthful tendancies, she proceeded to do more disrespecting things that went completely unnoticed by the Professor despite the fact that they were sitting very literally in front of him.

It appeared to be affecting his other seatmate as she appeared to be pissed at Ruby.

Suddenly, Weiss raised her hand as the Professor mumbled something about what a hunter/huntresss should be.

"Well then, step forward and face your opponent." Professor Port gestured towards a locked cage shrouded in Darkness, but an apparent Grimm creature inside, as identified by the Spartan by the blood red eyes glowing in the cage and the snorting sounds.

Weiss went to the front of the class Myretenaster drawn, ready to face the threat and prove herself.

"Go Weiss!" "Fight well!" "You can take 'em" "Yeah Represent team RWBY!" came the cheers from Yang, Blake, Reach and Ruby respectively.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shot back specifically at Ruby, to which she apologized.

"_She was just trying to increase your moral." Reach thought to himself and continued looking at what would happen next._

"Alright, let the match begin!" Professor Port said as he "unlocked" the cage with his axe and let loose the beast inside, revealing a large boar-like creature.

It immediately charged at Weiss and she jumped over it easily enough slashing it in the proces, unsurprisingly, it didn't penetrate it's armor.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The Boardbatusk charged at Weiss and managed to catch her weapon in it's tusks with the Professor commenting.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby again said.

Weiss stared at Ruby for a second before being disarmed and knocked away. Once again the Professor stating the painfully obvious.

Weiss got up just as the Boardbatusk charged again and rolled away from it and ran for her weapon, she managed to grab it.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath!"

"_She needed Ruby to tell her that before noticing it? I saw that thing's weakness before the fight even began, not that it matters much for my Hardlight blades." Reach contemplated._

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shot back angrily.

"What did I do?" Ruby whispered under her breath.

"If I knew any better, Weiss is acting like a know-it-all right now. I don't think it's your fault Ruby." Reach turned to her, to which she sadly nodded.

The Boardbatusk surprisingly curled up into a ball and spun towards Weiss, who summoned a glyph that knocked It down and stabbed it in the belly with the help of another rune, slaying it.

The Professor congratulated Weiss before walked out of the classroom as class was dismissed, leaving Ruby still feeling down.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune said upon seeing what had happened.

Ruby rushed out after Weiss.

–-

Reach went straight to the library after class to learn more about the world of Remnant.

"You're stuying I presume?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Not as much as I am learning about the history of this world, as well as the "key players" if you know what I mean." He responded.

"Oh? You are up to something?" Ozpin asked.

"Not exactly, I just want to know how to look out for."

"There are a lot of things happening as of late."

"I see... anyway, I think you should go find Ruby, she seemed to be bothered earlier during the last class, she may need your advice, I also wouldn't mind some space to completely devote myself to this research, no offense." Reach said.

"It is fine." Ozpin said as he left the Spartan to learn more about their world.

**End of Chapter.**

**This is the third chapter for this week, I must be in a roll! Either that or I just have nothing better to do with my life now that classes are done.**

**Reviewer Reponse.**

**Before I put out my responses, I want you guys to know that I'm have decided to not put any more characters from Halo for the moment because, from reading this story from chapter one up to chapter three, I realized that this is already an overkill on Halo's side and I wouldn't want to make this any more of an overkill that it already is.**

**New Universe Returns **

**This is in fact AU to Halo where Noble Six chose to board the Pillar Of Autumn and fought with Master Chief through Installation 04 and the rest of the Human-Covenant war but just not in Requiem as he was with the Arbiter in the front part of the ship after the battle of Installation 04B**

**SPARTAN-626**

**I have been wanting to pair Six with someone for quite a while especially with what you see he's in the age range of most of the characters. Initially, I wanted to pair him with either Yang or Ruby as they are complete and total opposites and I thought it would be interesting but seeing as the series gives the characters close contact, but not actually romance, it has discouraged me from continuing with my idea for the moment. But I may push through with it if everyone else who reads this is in agreement.**

**AK74FU2**

**Really? I thought I had rushed through the chapters quite a bit, but if you like it then I'll probably continue it at this rate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 4

**Beacon Academy**

Reach was going through the hallways and turned the corner to Team JNPR and Team RWBY's rooms when he saw Weiss enter her team's room, he decided to eavesdrop on them to see if Ruby and Weiss really had made up.

Weiss went inside the room with everyone asleep and uncovered Ruby's bed which was blocked by a sheet, only to see that she was also asleep.

Upon closer inspection, Reach saw that Ruby was studying before she fell asleep, Weiss then tapped Ruby on the shoulder and she suddenly shot-up with a few snores.

"Weiss I-I was studying and I fell asleep and I'm sorry-" Weiss covered Ruby's mouth with her hand and gestured for her to be silent.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I-I don't.." Ruby answered, confused.

"Answer the question." Weiss replied.

"Ah- Cream and five sugars."

Weiss sighed and told Ruby to not move, then got down and produced a cup of coffee with the specifications that Ruby gave her and handed her the mug, much to Reach's surprise, as she had seemingly pulled it out of nowhere.

"Um... thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss confessed.

"Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have... Good luck studying." She continued.

Ruby was about to continue studying when Weiss popped up. "That's wrong by the way." Weiss pointed to Ruby's answers.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss called from the door.

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before closing the door.

Ruby went back to her studying when a few minutes later, a familiar voice came out from beside her, causing her to nearly spill her coffee.

"I see you've made up." Reach said with active camouflage up.

"I'm starting to think you like popping out of nowhere like that." Ruby whispered to his general direction.

He then deactivated the camo, revealing himself to be in civilian clothes.

"Huh? I thought you could only go invisible with your armor on?" Ruby asked.

"Not necessarily, a layer of my energy shield generator is actually implanted inside me and so is my active camouflage module, because Spartans in the UNSC now participate less in actual wars and more in quelling rebellion, and in that field, anyone can be your enemy, it also helps us blend in more easily. I actually used to be very, very pale because I used to be in my armor 24 hours-7 days a week before gravity manipulation was integrated in our suits." Reach explained.

"Oh, being able to go invisible is cool! ,by the way, what are Spartans anyway? You keep calling yourself one, are they supposed to be some kind organization of hunters or something?" Ruby asked.

"Sure the toys us Spartans get outfitted with are advanced and very much functional, but not everyone can be a Spartan, and not everyone wants to be a Spartan..." Reach started to explain.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We wouldn't want to wake everyone up here Ruby, if you want to know what I really am, then please follow me to the rooftop, I'll explain it to you then." Reach said as he turned towards the door and went to the rooftop, Ruby following shortly.

–-

Once they reached the rooftop, Ruby held herself and sat on the floor leaning on the wall. "It's pretty cold up here, you sure you sleep here?" she asked.

"Like I said, I've fought worse, anyway, d

"Spartans are the result of a program to create highly-trained super soldiers to dedicate their entire lives to the UNSC." Reach sat beside her.

"A program? You mean like some kind of experiment?" Ruby caught on.

"Well, if you see it that way then yes, but there had to be... special requirements to be a Spartan depending on which generation of Spartan you're going to be. There are the Spartan-II,III and IV projects though the Spartan-IV project was considered pretty conventional as it involved getting experienced soldiers from other branches. Those were the successful projects with the first one being a failure due to lack of technology."

"Special requirements? Like what?"

"For the Spartan-II project, you needed to have... certain genetic traits, in other words, you needed to be one of the absolute best that humanity has to offer, a vast majority of the candidates were a foot taller than normal children their age."

"Wait... children?"

Reach sighed, by that time, the entirety of the Spartan-II program had been declassified in all of it's shining glory and dark obscurity.

"Yes, young children from the ages of five and six."

"What...but-"

"Before you say it, the candidates never had much of a choice as they were kidnapped from their homes and imposters took their place, as far as the candidates' families were concerned, everything was normal."

"That's... horrible." Ruby whispered. "Are you a Spartan-II Reach?" she turned to him.

"No... I'm a Spartan-III, but their requirements weren't any better than the II's." he began.

Ruby gulped and prepared herself.

"Spartans-IIIs were war orphans, everyone of my brothers and sisters never knew the warmth of a family for long, we also weren't any older than the last generation, and worst of all, IIIs were mostly sent on suicide missions, some with a 100% death rate, an entire company of Spartan-IIIs were killed in a single mission, all 300-330 of them, mind you no participant of that operation was older than twelve."

"But...but why? Why would anyone do that?"

"Well... I may or may not be hiding a part of UNSC history from you.." Reach began.

"What?"

"What if I told you, that the UNSC had made contact with a combine of seven alien races called the Covenant?"

"Well.. that'd only be natural since the UNSC had been space-faring right?"

"I guess... but that contact was anything BUT peaceful." Reach summoned the storage chip for his helmet camera and it projected a screen above it. "First contact was the precursor to a war that lasted nearly 30 years, it was incredibly costly for both sides, with over Twenty-three billion lives lost for the UNSC and as of yet unknown losses for the Covenant, but likely as much if not more than the UNSC."

"This is the war, seen from my eyes." he said as he begun the recordings.

_Half an hour later..._

Reach showed Ruby the more notable parts of the conflict, including the Fall of the planet of his namesake, the deaths of his team during the fall, the fight on Installation 04, shorts from the battle of Earth, skirmishes with the flood, him,John-117 and the Arbiter fighting through High charity and a few others highlighting the Human-Covenant war, with Ruby completely hypnotized by the footage.

"And this is why the Spartans were created, we were made out of desperation to win the war and for humanity to survive." Reach explained

"That's about as much I can show you for now, you'll need your sleep Ruby." he nonchalantly continued.

"You lived through all of those experiences?"

"It's not a very good life, but it's mine."

"You must be very strong."

"Hm?"

"To live through all that... and to continue."

"I guess so, I was taught, trained and basically breathe warfare."

"What did you plan to do after all that?"

"I planned on serving the UNSC until one day... I get listed MIA."

"But aren't you tired of that much death? Don't you want the chance to live a normal life?"

"In the UNSC, us surviving Spartans from the older project basically didn't even consider a normal life, we were seen as the UNSC's very protectors and heroes, there to stand by them when we are called upon, a large responsibility bestowed upon us, all of us knew that responsibility, and never thought once to let that down and the fact that many people see us as freaks and emotionless machines only made for war doesn't help at all."

"But you're here now aren't you? You're free to choose how you continue."

"I know, and so far, living "normally" isn't as bad as I thought it was when I used to be a fully-fledge soldier."

"Ah, so what that means is you're getting soft right?" Ruby accused him.

"Not exactly, I do everything I can right now to keep myself in shape, I also go out sometimes during the night to go hunting."

"Do you actually sleep?"

"About two to three times a week, old habits die hard."

"Suit yourself, but I am getting pretty sleepy myself."

"Well go back to your room." Reach said, but was met only with snoring.

"Guess the commotion earlier and seeing those footage tired her out." another voice came from the door.

"You didn't get bored stalking us for half an hour?"

"So you knew the whole time?" Ozpin replied.

"I'm a Spartan, I didn't survive for this long if I lost track my surroundings for even a second."

"Intriguing... I trust you'll take care her?"

Reach sighed.

"Fine..." he said as he carried Ruby back to her Team's room and lay her down on her bed.

At this point Weiss was still awake and was naturally curious.

"What did you do to her?" She asked, with a slight hint of amusement underneath.

"She asked more about my background, I took her to the rooftop and answered as to not disturbed everyone else here. Unfortunately she feel asleep before reaching this room."

"Really now?"

"That reminds me, I'll also explain to you and the others more about myself when the time comes, I'll have some evidence at hand and beware, you might not like what you'll see." Reach said before leaving.

"I'll look forward to it." Weiss said as she blew out the candles.

–-

The next morning, Reach was again completing another 50 laps when he noticed Jaune calling him as well as the rest of Team JNPR behind him, all of them armed.

"Hey, Spartan guy!" Jaune shouted.

"You can call me Reach."

"Oh yeah, everyone else in Team RWBY calls you that too right?" Lie Ren said.

"Well..." Jaune said as he scratched his head with one hand.

"You want me to help with a mission?" Reach instantly replied.

"How'd you know?"Jaune asked, surprised.

"Psychology and the fact that you're all armed, anyway, what is it?"

"Headmaster Ozpin tasked us to escort a train carrying something important towards the City of Vale, he also said that if we needed help you were free." Pyrrha explained.

"I kind of wanted to ask the other teams but they were all busy." Jaune said.

"Why not?"

–-

Team JNPR was patrolling around the various carriages along with the Spartan. The Operators made it clear that the shipment they were carrying were important and they had to get back to the City ports.

"So far the ride has been smooth." Lie Ren spoke.

"I don't think anyone's gonna attack this train, what, with us on it?" Jaune said as he sat down on one of the crates.

"We're not out of the woods yet Jaune, so try to focus for now." Pyrrha said to him.

"Wait... where's Nora?" Lie Ren noticed that one of their members had gone missing.

As if on cue, Nora Valkyrie arrived from another carriage and ran towards them.

"There are people in the next hill, they look like members of the White Fang and they could attack the train!" she said as explosion rocked the train as dust bullets were being shot at it.

"You and your big mouth, Jaune, you and Pyrrha head on to the crew compartment, the metal should make it hard for them to punch a hole through the roof, you two take care of whoever tries to get to the crews, Lie Ren and Nora, get topside and help me deal with the boarders, put your priority in guarding the package." The Spartan said as he proceeded to get above the carriages.

He saw people in masks jump to the train from the mountain side and on top of the train, as well as multiple VTOL Aircraft approach them and the occupants jumping from the aircraft to the train.

He looked at Lie Ren and Nora and pointed at the carriage that contained the package with a few White Fang members trying to get in, the two nodded in response as they left deal with the members. Leaving Reach to face dozens of members, but knew that he was capable of taking them out.

"Operatives of the White Fang, I give you this chance to affirm is you really plan to continue with this heist." Reach said to them, still unarmored.

"Of course we will continue, who are you to stop us kid? You don't even look like a huntsman." the closest member taunted.

"Then you shall feel the wrath of a Spartan." Reach said.

"_A few dozen thugs versus a single unarmored Spartan? This is unfair... for them." He thought._

_**Cue: Disturbed-Indestructible**_

Reach took both of his battle knives out and charges straight for the same thug that taunted him earlier and stab both knives through his chest without any blood pouring out as all of it was instantly evaporated, he then closed the space between the knives and cut his heart out, which he threw at a nearby member, causing him to fall from the train out of fear, he then kicked the upright dead body into a another terrified member, the force knocking him off the train.

The rest of the White Fang members were absolutely frightened at what they witnessed, in a span of three seconds, three of them were already dead or presumed dead. Reach then sheathed his battle knives and taunted them, they rushed at the Spartan, thinking that he was being too arrogant. Unfortunately for them, increased enemies only makes Spartans more creative.

The first one got the shock of his life when he suddenly found himself unable to move after running to within a few feet from Reach, Reach then took his sword, broke it into two and threw both pieces with his hands into two members about to fire their rifles at him, penetrating their necks with a fountain of blood erupting from it.

Another sword-wielder ran at him and slashed at him, only for Reach to dodge to the right and elbow him, the blunt trauma killing him instantly and crushing his mask. Another sword-wielder attempted to thrust his sword at the Spartan but Reach reacted far quicker, he flicked the sword with his wrist, sending it upwards, he then grabbed the sword and impaled it's previous owner with it and threw the impaled body at a member aiming for the Spartan's head with his pistol, causing it to discharge into the impaled body, the Spartan then punched them both off the train.

The remaining members stood in a line as to prevent the Spartan from killing them on by one, with sword-users at the front, rifles and pistols at the back. Reach simply took a frag grenade that he got earlier from the rucksack and it detonated in front of them while creating a barrier with his energy shield, blocking all their shots until the grenade exploded killing some of them and blowing most of them away because of the force of the explosion. One of the more unlucky members landed at the foot of the Spartan.

"You're... a demon." He said weakly.

"I've been called that before." Reach said before grabbing his head and ripping it off then throwing it along with the body away from the train.

Reach's instincts perked up and he turned around saw a man wearing a white mask with flame symbols on it, he had red hair with brown beast-like ears on it, a trait that is attributed to Faunus as well as the organization of which many Faunus are in, the White Fang.

Adam Taurus rushed up to the Spartan and slashed him thinking that he might catch him off-guard, but before he could even get close enough, the Spartan immediately turned around and kicked him as he was about to unsheath his sword, knocking him a few meters away, though he landed on his feet.

"You're strong kid..." he said.

Reach ignored him ran towards him, Adam slashed downwards but Reach sidestepped it, Adam then cut horizontally and Reach jumped over the blade and kicked Adama but he dodged it and jumped back.

"You're serious..."

"I'm actually just playing with you right now, as I'm not even in my armor or actually using my weapons." Reach replied.

"Damn it." Adam realized that he was right.

This time, Adam charged at him and feinted a diagonal slash which Reach sidestepped again, expecting this, Adam cut horizontally, but Reach reacted fast enough to bend backwards and his feet sprang and kicked Adam in the chin, sending him flying. Reach then dashed towards him while he was still in mid air, Adam tried to defend himself by bringing his sword up but Reach merely grabbed the sword with one hand, wounding him and spilling blood, but absolutely ignored it as if it wasn't there and punched Adam downwards with his free hand.

Adam managed to stand up and looked at Reach, still completely expressionless as if the wound in his left hand was non-existent. Enough to tell Adam that the Spartan was indeed a very experienced warrior.

A Bullhead appeared above them and Adam jumped unto it and he stared fiercely at Reach as the Aircraft disappeared from sight.

"Why didn't you finish him?" Lie Ren asked after seeing Adam escape.

"He's a good challenge compared to the others, someone I want to keep me on my toes." Reach replied.

"How is the package?" He continued.

"They managed to open the crate but Nora and I managed to keep them from stealing the package, a large round metallic ball it seems, I left Nora there to make sure no survivors could try getting away with it." Lie Ren said.

"_Why does that sound familiar..." Reach thought._

"We'll be approaching the station soon, you may as well bring it to our carriage so we can guard and transport it more effectively." Reach replied.

"Got it." Ren left.

_A __few minutes later_

"What happened to him?" Reach said upon seeing Jaune on the floor.

"I heard an explosion and a crate toppled over, knocking him unconscious." Pyrrha explained.

"My bad." Reach said.

The train had finally arrived at the City of Vale after the attack from the White Fang, naturally, the train operators were very much thankful of the hunters-in-training and gave them their own tips.

"Ugh... what happened?" Jaune said as he woke up.

"You hit your head on a crate and got knocked out by a grenade I used." Reach explained.

"What? So did we succeed?" Jaune asked.

"Of course we did." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune oriented himself and stood up.

"Alright! Our first mission's a great success!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You didn't help much at all though." Lie Ren got inside the room along with Nora.

"This thing is heavy Ren." Nora complained.

"Wait... that's..." Reach was wide-eyed at the package.

It was a monitor, a Forerunner monitor. After the war years, the UNSC had discovered more and more of the Halo arrays, Forerunner structures and even Forerunner ships, many of which had their own monitors guarding them, so far, only 343 Guilty Spark had been the only hostile monitor that they had encountered, the others had been very hospitable, which led Reach to trust them more and other than that, if there was in fact a monitor here it meant that he had a possible way back to the UNSC.

"You know what it is Reach?" Pyrrha asked.

Reach walked up to the inactive monitor that Nora was holding and touched it's closed eye, causing it to open and the monitor to "float"

"Greetings Reclaimer, I am 628 Abashed Vestige, how may I serve you?" The flying metal ball began talking, surprising everyone except Reach.

**End of Chapter.**

**This is one of the few fight scenes that I have made so let me know if you think that my skills in writing such scenes need improvement as well as helpful criticism for me to improve.**

Also, I'll admit that this chapter has been rather rushed, my eyes have been taking quite a beating these past three days by a mixture of writing and First-person shooter gaming so I take rests every few minutes when making this, making me forget a couple of details and hopefully not enough for you to notice.

**AK74FU2**

**Well, I actually spent hours thinking up a good name for him, but then I thought "Why not name him after his game?" and voila!**

**Edboy4926**

**I think I'll let the story flow normally until I finish all the current season episodes, maybe then I'll look into pairings, but I'll also need some ideas for situations around those pairings.**

**Hazzamo**

**Ehm... I actually tuned down his age to 14-16 if you read the previous chapters, I gave his suit the ability to do that along with Immortality (for now), all of those were abilities sources from Forerunner suits by the UNSC**

**Spartan-626**

**I'm aiming to give Six the civillian-themed life and less military-themed so it'd fit the series better (In my opinion)**

**Also, I knew that, but this is NOBLE Team we're talking about, they basically ARE Spartan-2s just without the physical augmentations and experience. They have the same perfect genetic markers of the II's so they should be just as tall as them.**

**Though I don't see much in the way that Yang and some of Team RWBY flirting with the Spartan as I don't have much experience with that, also, I'm "not in that line of thought' if you know what I mean. Regardless, I'll see what I can do.**

**And about pairings. Look at my response to Edboy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 5

**The City of Vale**

"_Greetings Reclaimer, I am __628 Abashed Vestige, how may I serve you?_" The flying metal ball began talking, surprising everyone except Reach.

"_I thought as much. But what's a monitor doing here?"_

"Abashed, what were you tasked to watch over?" Reach asked, oblivious to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

"_I was tasked to watch over the keyship Burden Of Advancement, I set myself to hibernate until a reclaimer finds the vessel, or if the parasite had managed to reach this planet, then set it to automatically self-destruct and annihialate this planet, but I am glad that it was the former, let me return to my post now, if you would care to follow me?" _The monitor said as he opened up a local slipspace portal, surprising the others once more.

"What are you doing? We need that for our scientists to study!" the people sent to retrieve the "Artifact" said in seeing the events unfold.

"Well then, let's go Team JNPR." Reach said as he pulled Jaune in, forcing the others to do the same.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship "Burden Of Advancement."**

The students and Spartan finally reached the end of the portal, the Spartan got up immediately and followed Abashed Vestige as the monitor floated over to the main control room of the keyship while the others were completely taken aback on the teleportation and their presence in the keyship as everything inside, from the colours of the ship to the very design, was alien to them.

"W-What is this place?" Jaune said as he looked around, he did not receive a reply from any of his teammates at all as they were equally confused as he was.

"Follow us." Reach said as he gestured for the students to do just that.

"And Nora, don't touch anything, you could quite literally destroy this entire planet if you push the wrong button." Reach grimly warned her, fortunately, it got through to her.

They eventually arrived to a large circular room with multiple hallways around it other than the one they came in from.

"_Welcome to the Burden Of Advancement __reclaimers, __I am the monitor of the Forerunner keyship Burden Of Advancement." __The monitor said._

"What's a Forerunner keyship?" Jaune asked, the others nodded to him as it was a sensible qustion.

Reach turned around and looked at them then averted his gaze to the rest of the area while explaining.

"A Forerunner keyship is a Forerunner naval vessel used during their war with the deadly parasitic lifeform known as... the Flood." Reach began.

"So... we're on a giant ship?" Jaune asked.

"Let me rephrase that, a Supra-luminal Forerunner naval vessel, in other words, a Spaceship that can travel faster than light." The Spartan continued nonchalantly.

"Wait... this is actually a spaceship?" Jaune looked dumbfounded along with the rest of team JNPR.

"Let me explain, over 110,000 years ago, an unfathomably advanced alien race known as the Forerunners had kept peace in the galaxy, though they themselves had merely been creations of an even more advanced race known as the Precursors, they managed to allegedly defeat the Precursors and expel them from this galaxy as you know it. The Forerunners had only one rival in their power, the Ancient Humans, our very ancestors, things between the two formidable races had been neutral at first until the Ancient Humans had been aggresively advancing on Forerunner territory, causing the Forerunners to see the Ancient Humans' aggression as a threat of war. And naturally they fought back and they were finally able to defeat the humans after an unknown amount of years plus the final fifty confirmed years of humanity's last stand, they exiled Ancient humans to their homeworld. But from the human side of the war, it was a completely different story." Reach paused and gathered all his thoughts together while the others still couldn't speak.

"Ancient Humans had been fighting the Flood, the Flood was a parasitic lifeform, which were turned Precursors with a vengeance against the Forerunners and wanted to test the humans, that could consume other lifeforms, reincarnate them in it's appearance and turn them on it's own, to put it in simple terms, if you get infected by the flood, you will die, you will be fully controlled by the Flood and you will turn on anyone and everyone near you, then they would have to kill you as quickly as they could, but what if they hesitated? Then you would kill them and turn them into flood, then they will kill and turn others as well, this process goes on and on until the Flood eventually takes over a planet, and they aren't stupid either, they can assimilate your knowledge and learn everything you did when you were alive, for example, if you knew how to pilot an airship and you were taken over by the Flood, every last member of the Flood would also know how to pilot an airship as all the knowledge gathered from Flood individuals are transported through all the others by a being known as the Gravemind. Now, this had been the Ancient Humans' enemies, during the war with the flood, the humans had ran from the Flood by expanding into Forerunner territories, sparking the war with the Forerunners, though they were able to eventualy defeat the transformed Precursors and expel them from the galaxy again with the help of another alien race known as the San 'Shyuum, both races were weakened by the Flood war and fell to the Forerunners."

"Over Nine-thousand years after the defeat of the Humans, the Flood had returned and waged war with the Forerunners, but the Forerunners were not fit to fight with the Flood as by this time, they had believed in peace and abolished much of their military, causing them to be woefully unprepared, hundreds of Solar systems fell before the Forerunners could effectively marshal their forces, and by this time it was too late, the flood had grown too much and spread too far, the Forerunners had been almost defeated but they developed a weapon to defeat the Flood, the Halo Array, the Halo array was made to eradicate all sentient life in the entire galaxy, killing the Flood and starving the remaining Floods by killing their prospective food, the Forerunners had fought as much as they could until important members of the race as well as samples of species were hidden in shield worlds, worlds that would be immune to the Halo array, they eventually fired the Halo Array and staved off the Flood threat, then, the surviving Forerunners in the shield worlds began a massive repopulating operation by sending the samples of species to flourished worlds, this is where the keyships come in, keyships were used in the repopulating operation, in other words, this place... is where all life in your planet came from, and according to Abashed here, this keyship is equipped with a self-destruct system that should take out this planet if there happens to be any threat of Flood infection again, but since you are all alive,i t means there has yet to be any trace of the Flood here." Reach ended his 100,000 year explanation, leaving the students at a loss for words for a few moments.

"That's... amazing." Pyrrha said.

"Wow.." came from Jaune and Nora.

"The galaxy had really been through that much?" Lie Ren said.

Reach then turned around to see Abashed Vestige.

"Where is this keyship located in the planet?"

"_This keyship is located inside a micro-dyson sphere under the location you know as the Emerald Forest, the dark creatures that I believe you call Grimm __can not enter this area as it __can only be opened by reclaimers such as yourself."_

"Excellent, show me exactly where the path here is, I may need to visit you sometime."

"_Of course." _a Huragok floated over to Reach and tapped into Reach's TACPAD which he deactivated from Active Camouflage, transferring the data to it.

"_Reclaimer, I see you have adapted our creators' gravity manipulation technology, this means you are developing in a favorable pace."_

Reach nodded and told Abashed to open a portal to Beacon Academy with the information from his suit, which he did.

"Here we are, walking through this portal should send us back to Beacon Academy, you guys ready to go back?" Reach said to Team JNPR, all of the members going around the ship inspecting it, regardless, they all heard him and went over to the portal.

"Let's go back, this has been quite a tiring day both physically and mentally." Pyrrha said, to which Lie Ren and Jaune agreed though Nora was slightly hesitant as she wanted to see the ship some more, though she eventually agreed.

"Before we head back, make sure you keep this a secret, I don't think I need to tell you how people could react to this, except for Ozpin though, tell him what happened so you'll end up free." Reach said to which everyone agreed and they all left through the slipspace portal.

–-

**Beacon Academy**

Once the students were through the portal, the found themselves at the entrance of Beacon Academy. With no one seeing them, they were able to walk inside without any suspicion and they were about to split up as Team JNPR was going to report to the Headmaster when Team RWBY met them.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted them.

"Oh Reach? You're with them?" Weiss noticed.

"Yeah, he helped out with our escort job, a lot of help to as the White Fang attacked us." Jaune said.

"The White Fang attacked you? So how did it go?" Blake asked.

"A total and absolute massacre, that's as much as I can say without giving you nightmares." Reach calmly said. "Also, there was this arrogant guy with a sword that fought me, he was pretty good compared to the other ones but I beat him too, though I let him escape so I could have some fun soon."

"I see..." Blake said.

"Anyway, we're off to see the Headmaster." Jaune said before leaving with the rest of his team.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Ruby asked Reach.

"I'm gonna kill a few hundred Grimm in the Emerald Forest, ." He replied, slightly creeping the others

"You wanna join me?" Reach asked.

"We could use the practice..." Blake reasoned.

"I'll go!" Ruby said.

"It'll be fun!" Yang agreed.

"It'll be DANGEROUS, taking on that many Grimm is almost sure to kill us!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What, you scared Weiss?" Reach accused her.

"Of course not! It's just that we can't take on that many."

"Oh come on, I'll be watching all of your backs."

"Come on Weiss, it'll be fun!" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but if we all get killed, I'll blame all of you when we're dead."

–-

**Emerald Forest**

Team RWBY and Reach were currently on an elevated position in the Forest.

"Stay alert, I see about dozen beowolves one hundred twenty meters in that direction, they seem to be idling around, I also hear a few Ursas running around further behind the beowolves." Reach said.

"I can barely see or hear anything in that direction." Blake said.

"I don't see or hear anything at all." Yang strained to see but came up with nothing.

"I can't either, are you sure about that?" Weiss said.

"Well, only one way to find out right? Let's go Team RWBY! Reach has already overtaken us!" Ruby exclaimed.

Spartan-B312 ran up to the pack of beowolves and set up for a quick kill, he grabbed his dual battle knives and summoned his armor, growing to over six feet tall, his normal height, right before the armor attached.

Now fully armored and armed, he threw a plasma grenade at beowolf smack in the middle of the pack and charged half a second before the grenade exploded killing five beowolves, taking action quickly, he managed to kill three more confused beowolves. Leaving only four of the original twelve to attack him.

They began circling him, and one of them lunged at him, he sidestepped the lunge and sliced it in half with his hardlight blade and another lunged at him at the same time, only to be met with a backhand, snapping it's neck instantly.

The last two beowolves were killed after Reach held them up in mid-air, lined them up, and killed them with a stroke of his knives.

Then, the girls had arrived saw the Grimm lying all around him. Thoroughly amazed as it hadn't been more than a minute when they last saw him.

"Wow, you're fast." Weiss said.

"There are about four Ursa Majors in that direction, why don't the four of you take them on?" Reach gestured pointed in front of him.

By this time, Team RWBY had been excited to finally fight as it had been a while since they did so and seeing the Spartan fight, they were eager to prove that they were also not one to be triffled with. So they immediately went over to the Ursas' location and saw for themselves that there were exactly four Ursas there one for each of them.

"Remember, Don't hesistate!" an unarmored Reach said as Team RWBY began to fight.

The first fight off was of Weiss, she picked her Ursa and immediately tried to stab her sword into the Ursa with the help of a glyph that gave her velocity, but Weiss' sword's lack of reach proved to be deadly as the Ursa outstretched it's arms and knocked her away before her sword even made contact, sending her flying to a nearby tree and halving her aura.

"Weiss, did you honestly expect your opponent to just stand there just because you move fast? That's called charging in recklessly." Reach observed their individual performances and commented accordingly.

"Oh shut up, it's not easy killing this thing!" Weiss said between breaths.

"Not easy? I can kill that thing with my hands behind my back and my eyes closed." Reach replied.

Weiss mumbled under her breath something that the Spartan chose to ignore and approached the Ursa, which slowly moved towards her, arms raised. Weiss proceeded to change the Dust colour to Light-blue and unleashed a wave of ice, the Ursa quickly strafed to dodge it, Weiss then lunges at it, switching her Dust colour to violet mid-air and slashed the Ursa in a high-powered attack, but much to her chagrin, the Ursa leaped back, completely dodging the attack and knocked Weiss back, leaving her on the ground and her aura completely finished. The Ursa was about to deliver the final blow when it suddenly found itself unable to move. Reach then appeared and carried Weiss over to a nearby tree to rest,

"That was pitiful, I specially trained these Ursas to counter your fighting styles and test your adaptability, unfortunately, it seems you failed miserably." Reach explained.

"You trained these Ursas to the point that they could kill us?" She questioned, completely exhausted.

"I used over thirty known martial arts against these things and tested out many weapons against them that I borrowed from Ozpin, so the only thing that I've trained them in is adaptability, it seems like that is something you lack."

"I knew, it'd be dangerous here..." Weiss mumbled.

"I'm hear to watch over you, I won't let you get killed." Reach said in a way that left Weiss in a loss for words and slightly red.

"H-how about the others? How are they doing?" She asked after recovering.

"The others are doing better than you right now so no need to worry about them." Reach replied.

"Whatever."

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said as she stood up.

"You look really tired. Are you weak or something?"

"Of course not! Now go ahead and show me where the others are, I'll keep up."

"Next up is Blake. I'll go ahead Weiss... that Ursa Major could get out any time now. In fact, I think I hear another one coming right now!" Reach said as he swiftly ran towards Blake's location.

"_Just kidding."_

"W-wait! You said you weren't gonna let me die!" Weiss stumbled to follow Reach.

–-

The Spartan approached a clearing where Blake and the specially-trained Ursa Major were fighting.

At this point, Blake was exhausted with her bouts with the creature but it did not seem to be nearly as tired as she was.

She unleashed Gambol Shroud horizontally unto the Ursa only for it to dodge by jumping back, Blake expected this and continued to slash it with her sheath, but Ursa again dodged by sidestepping, apparently, it had seen this move before, it then knocked Blake back with it's claws.

She stood up and used her semblance to create a shadow copy and attacked it left and right, it responded by charging the right one and slashed it, revealing it to be a shadow copy and turned around to while swinging it's claw in a 180 degree arc, hitting the left one, the real Blake and connected squarely unto her torso, completely draining her aura at this point as well as leaving an open wound on her right shoulder, she got up and stood leaning to a tree as the Ursa charged her ready to deliver the final blow, but, like the first Ursa Major, it found itself unable to move.

Reach then appeared and pulled something out from his rucksack, a can of biofoam.

"Thanks... and what's that?"

"Biofoam, this should close your injury, be ready though, as this stings a lot." Reach said as he readied the biofoam.

"I'm ready." Blake said as the biofoam was sprayed on her wound, causing her to flinch and let out a yelp, but the pain then finished and amazingly, her wound closed swiftly. But Reach was now staring at her intently.

"W-what?" She asked as it made her uncomfortable in a certain way.

He then began to reach for her face.

"What... are you doing?" at this point Blake was slightly red as well.

His hands eventually went higher than her face and above her head... he then proceeded to untie her bow, revealing her cat-like ears under it.

Blake couldn't talk at this point.

"These are... . actual real? I thought my eyes were decieving me when I saw your bow twitch when I applied the biofoam." Reach said as he felt Blake's cat ears more.

"Please... don't tell Ruby and the others." Blake slowly said.

"About your cat ears?"

"About me being a Faunus! What does it look like?" Blake said, slightly louder.

"Keep it down, they might end up hearing you. Anyway, I've read about Faunus in the library but I haven't seen one before, I never expected you to be one Blake, no offense of course. I won't tell anyone else about this." Reach said as he tied Blake's bow back quickly as he heard someone famiiar coming to them.

"Sorry... and thanks." Blake replied as Weiss arrived on the scene.

"Hey Weiss." Reach called to her.

"Don't "Hey Weiss!" me!, that Ursa Major could've killed me." Weiss said before looking at Blake.

"You alright?" Weiss said as she saw Blake with the recovering injury.

"It's recovering, she'll be fine, now, I'll go look for Yang and Ruby." Reach said.

"Wait, you're not gonna leave us again are you?" Weiss said.

"You're gonna be safe here, the constraint fields that I made on this Ursa and the one that you had fought earlier are made to last for over two hours at minimum. You can rest here for now and catch up with me, I'll be heading straight in that direction." Reach said as he left to observe Ruby and Wang.

Weiss sighed and just lay down in the forest floor while Blake began reading a book that she had brought.

–-

Ruby and Yang had been fighting together against the last two Ursas but so far, even with their combined efforts, the Ursas were still going strong while the sisters were starting to get fatigued.

"How are these things still standing?" Yang said.

"I don't know, but they're coming Yang!" Ruby said as she and Yang got ready for the Grimm creatures heading their way.

Yang attacked an Ursa with multiple strikes with her gauntlets as she had exhausted all her ammunition on them. However, the Ursa was smart and after judging Yang's intervals, it headbutted Yang mid-strike. Knocking her off-balance and it struck her in a direct hit, sending her flying again.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted while fighting another Ursa, the creature taking advantage of it by hitting her, sending her flying as well and landing close to where Yang did.

The creatures began to converge upon them.

Yang and Ruby held each other in fear as the beasts approached them.

"Yang... why did it have to end so early? I haven't even become a huntress yet!" Ruby said while gripping her sister tightly.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. But at least we're gonna die together!" Yang said.

Just as the Grimm creatures were about to kill them both. They were stopped mid-swing by an invisible force.

Reach approached them, looking very disappointed.

Regardless, Ruby ran up to him and, much to his chagrin and hugged him while smilling. "Thanks Reach!" she shouted, ecstatic.

"Get off me." He replied, barely acknowledging the close physical contact.

"Mhm... you're boring." Yang said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Reach sighed as Ruby let go of him and continued speaking, at the same time, the rest of Team RWBY arrived, thankfully not witnessing what had happened earlier.

"I should let you all know that I personally trained those Ursas that you fought." he stated, surprising Ruby and Yang.

"I wanted to see just how adaptable you are in fighting the Grimm, and frankly, I'm disappointed." he continued.

He then continued to carefully explain in detail what he wanted to get from the team members.

"- and finally, Ruby, you care a lot for your teammates, and I acknowledge that and respect it. But remember that any amount of hesistation in the battlefield can be fatal, I have personally seen that happen more times than I care to count, you won't be much use to your team when you're dead or incapacitated, this will only reduce your team's efficiency and in the line of your business, losing the least bit of efficiency can very easily be fatal especially when fighting swarms of Grimm or a few large ones, this applies to all of you as well." Reach concluded.

"We get it. We have a lot more to learn. But can we go home now?" Weiss said.

"If that is what you wish, but you will be going with me here every now and then to practice. Is that clear?" Reach said in an authoritive voice.

"Yes sir..." Team RWBY said, defeated.

"Let's head home now." Reach said as he led the way back to Beacon Academy.

**End of Chapter.**

**Another chapter done for the day. I need some more ideas here guys as I'm running on steam, as in, few ideas, people. PM me if you wish. I'll WILL read all your messages, but I give NO guarantee that I'll reply. Also, if anyone has good suggestions for battle-scene music then please give them.**

**Reviewer Response**

**SPARTAN-626**

**I'm gonna go surf for more fitting fight music for that purpose.**

**Actually, when I said I changed Reach's biological age, it means he had slightly reduced height too, he's just about as tall as Ozpin without armor.**

**Hm... I'm gonna think about that, I'm not good at making 0Cs at all, and I'm not all that good with describing flirting scenes as I find it kind of embarrassing writing such scenes.**

**As you see, I have done that "saving" thing in this chapter as well as a little bonus in Blake's fight, Reach revealing Blake's heritage as a Faunus had actually been in my mind for a while since I've easily noticed some scenes when Blake's bow actually do twitch.**

**I haven't actually read that story yet though I have been dying to get the Halo short story compilation but it isn't anywhere near as famous here in the Philippines as it is in the US. In fact, in our entire town, which is the capital of a province, there is only one place where I go to play Halo Reach and Halo 3, and it's in an Xbox renting station, no Halo in any of the dozens of PC shops here at all.**

**ThatInternetGuy**

**Eh... all humans have ****sex drives, just that Spartans have suppressed ones, and we're not even talking about Spartans in general, just Spartan-2s as they have received the ****Catalytic Thyroid Implant, ****the augmentation that suppressed the sexual drive, the Spartan-IIIs (Including Noble Team) DID NOT receive that augmentation and ****therefore have normal sex drives. ****They would have been on par with the Spartan-2s had Noble Team been given th****at extra augmentation and years of experience because they had the same perfect genes that Spartan-2s had.**

**F****or example, the ****Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites, an augmentation, is stated to increase the ****reaction time of Spartans by 300%, but for Spartan-2s and IF Noble Team had received it as opposed to drugs, because of their perfect genes, the augmentation would increase their reaction times by 1500%**

**And even with that, Maria-062, a Spartan-2, had been known to have retired from the Spartans after a critical injury and said that she had planned to start a family, implying that her sexual drive had been active.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 6

**Beacon Academy**

Reach was currently on the rooftop of the Academy reading more books to learn about the world, though he wished that there was a system that only showed him what he really needed to know like he was used to in the UNSC, though because Remnant was not as advanced it was not possible.

"I heard from your mission with Team JNPR a few weeks ago that you encountered a "monitor"?" Ozpin came up to him.

"You only talked to me about that now?"

"I had a lot to deal with and you were fairly difficult to find."

Reach sighed. "It turned out that the item we were supposed to deliver was literally a hundred thousand year-old machine that was there when life started." He replied.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Reach slowly placed the book down and began to explain the origins of all known life from the UNSC point of view.

_A few minutes later..._

"That was very much eye-opening, but I would prefer to see this "Keyship" for myself." Ozpin said after Reach's explanation, being a bit skeptical.

"When the time comes, you'll see."

"I'll look forward to this as well, either way, I've also cleared up things with the original recievers of that "monitor" so you shouldn't have any trouble the next time you go to the City."

"I hoped you would do that."

"Now excuse my interference as I leave to attend to my duties for the day." Ozpin said to Reach as he left.

The Spartan picked up where he left and continued to read.

–-

Jaune was currently in an arena along with Cardin Winchester, they were in locked in a duel. But it was quite apparent that Jaune was losing as by this point he was exhausted and starting to become desperate.

Cardin laughs at him, prompting Jaune to recklessly lunge at him, which Cardin sidestepped and counter-attacked which landed a direct hit at Jaune's back, sending him flying, lossing his shield in the process.

Jaune got up and attacked Cardin again, which he blocked and started to gain the upper hand.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said as he pushed Jaune's sword towards Jaune's direction.

"Over my dead-" Jaune was cut off by a knee-strike from Cardin and fell to the floor.

Jaune look up as Cardin was about to deliver the finishing blow when Glynda ended the battle, giving Cardin the win and then proceeded to explain how to gauge the aura properly.

And to add insult to injury:

"Now, we wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She said as she looked at the downed Jaune.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin muttered as he left the arena.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before other students arrrving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." the bell then rang, signifying the end of the current class and prompted Glynda to conclude her announcement.

Pyrrha gave Jaune a look of pity, to which the latter merely bowed his head down.

–-

Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Reach were in the Dining hall enjoying their meals.

"Hey Weiss." Reach called.

"What is it?"

"Why are you only having an apple?" He asked.

"Hm... Reach has a valid question, you're the daughter of the owner of the Schnee company yet you only have an apple to eat." Ruby backs up Reach.

"Well, this is by choice." Weiss replies.

"But only one? Couldn't you buy over a hundred of them?" Yang says.

"Snow white... have you heard of that fairytale?" Reach said.

"I don't think so" came Weiss' reply.

"You remind me of it, our trainer, Kurt-051 used to tell us such stories before we were sent to missions." Reach said as he got back to his own meal.

"So... there we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began.

"It was day." Ren pointed out.

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

"They were beowolves." Ren cut in again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed.

"Two of 'em"

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lin by selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora concluded her story and sat down.

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for a month now."

Pyrrha turned to Jaune and had a question in mind that had been bugging her for quite some time now.

"Jaune, are you okay?" She asked.

Jaune's reaction was delayed for a few moments before responding to the external stimuli, as observed by the Spartan.

"Huh... Oh, Yeah... Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not-okay." Ruby said.

"That'd only be natural for you Jaune, you got your ass handed to you after all." Reach added.

"That was only a friendly duel so it was fine. And guys, I'm fine, seriously! Look?" Jaune said as he tried to look "fine" and let out a chuckle in self-pity.

A laugh of amusement came from a nearby table, and it was one filled with malice, similar but less intimidating than the laughter given off by Elites when they kill or maim, then kill, their victims as was recognized by a certain Human-Covenant war veteran.

He turned to see a four students, Team CRDL, apparently bullying a Faunus with rabbit-ears pointing out from the top of her head.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? No, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby plainly said.

"Oh please, name one time he "bullied" me."

"Let's see... He knocked your books off your hands, he activated your shield in a narrow doorway- not a good combination and last but definitely not least, Cardin locked you in, ironically, a rocket-propelled locker and launched it." Reach said and the table, presumably to get more " delectable and fresh a luxury that any hardened soldier would kill for if necessary." in his own words.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune replied.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help just ask." Pyrrha said.

Suddenly, Nora stood up and stated her version of a solution to Jaune's predicament. "Oh! We'll break his legs!" She said with a wide grin.

"Guys, really! It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he stood up.

More laughter came from Team CRDL's table as they continued picking on the Faunus,

"Ow that hurts!" The Faunus said as her "other" ears were being tugged by Cardin as he continued laughing.

In a blink of an eye, Reach rushed up to Cardin and gripped the arm that held Velvet's ears.

"W-what do you think you're doing? Let go!" Cardin said as he used his other arm to try and hit Reach, the Spartan naturally saw it in slow-motion and when his arm got as close to his face as it could, Reach merely flicked it with his pointing finger and his arm recoiled to his face because of the unnatural force from the flick.

Reach let go of Cardin's arm as he instinctively summoned both of his hands to cover his face and nose as it took the brunt of the force.

Velvet looked at the Spartan for a few seconds as her stare was returned.

"Look out!" She said to him as the three other members of Team CRDL attacked the Spartan.

Or at least tried to because as soon as Reach rolled his eyes over to them, they ceased to move as an invisible constraint field was placed upon them.

"W-what? I can't move!" Russell Thrush said as he tried to do so,

This was mirrored in his other teammates and even Cardin as he also tried to deal a low blow to the Spartan after being humiliated.

"Are you okay?" Reach said as he turned to Velvet.

"I am, but... how do you that?" She pointed to the immobile members of Team CRDL.

"That. Is a secret, though if they put up this show again in front of me, I can do a lot worse.." He made sure that CRDL heard him as he began to move away from the scene of the crime.

"Also, my name is Reach." He whispered as he passed by Velvet, but before the latter could reply, he was already gone. Leaving her dumbfounded at his speed.

The members of Team CRDL were finally able to move after the Spartan vanished, they were clearly pissed, though they made sure that they wouldn't bother Velvet if Reach was around, but not one of them tried to test it out even if he wasn't there.

"That's one way to deal with them." Yang commented.

Blake merely smiled at what happened as well as Pyrrha. Though for different reasons one way or another.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship "Burden Of Advancement"**

"Reclaimer, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 628 Abashed Vestige flew over to Reach as he stepped out of the localized slipspace portal near the micro dyson sphere entrance that was labelled "Keyship"

"I'd like to ask if you knew anything about the things in these world that are unfamiliar in the UNSC, namely the Dust and these Grimm creatures."

"Unfortunately, I have no data whatsoever on those objects as I have only awakened recently as you know and I am forbidden from leaving this ship as I was explicitly ordered by my creators not to do so as they intend for the population to rise to power by themselves and fear that I may accelerate them for technology that they are ill-prepared for, I required your assistance a few "weeks" , as you call it, ago because the populace managed to locate the micro dyson sphere entrance and activated the panel. Since then I have posted sentinels to guard that area."

"I see. Well then, that would be alright. I would also want to know if this ship can be space-worthy as I would like to return to the UNSC soon if that is possible or if not, could you build some sort of distress beacon?"

"I can only do the latter as this Keyship was actually meant to be destroyed a period of time after it had landed in this planet, but I modified it. Turning this into a weapon of last resort if this planet would be hit by the flood by multiplying the explosive yield with engine. And in doing so, I effectively disabled this ship. Though I already did create a beacon for you reclaimer, the Huragok that took data from your TACPAD retrieved information pertainining to the organization that you reclaimers have established, the UNSC. I used that to create the beacon and tune it to the latest general frequency of UNSC ships."

"Thank you for your efforts Abashed, notify me when anything comes up or if you get lonely."

"I shall."

"And I would appreciate another slipspace portal directly to Beacon Academy."

"Of course." The monitor created a portal with the request in mind.

"I'll see you soon." Reach said before he stepped through the portal.

–-

**Beacon Academy**

A few hours after arriving at the Academy, Reach had kept to himself on the rooftop reading the books that he had borrowed from the library, he got up to return them there, then, he was going to get more books, especially ones that deal with the subject of Faunus as he wanted to know more about the two Faunus that he knew in the Academy, Blake and Velvet, as he was informed earlier by Headmaster Ozpin, who watched the events in the Dining hall.

He was pleased to see the Spartan stand up for the discriminated and asked him about why he did it.

_Flashback..._

"That was most unexpected of you Reach, I had thought you would have stayed quiet and let the other students deal with it. But you walked up to them and actually defended Velvet." Ozpin mentioned as he and Reach met each other at the hallways.

"Discrmination, that, along with lies and greed killed enough humans to fill this planet with the inhabitants it has now three times over."

"Are you talking about the Human-Covenant war that happened in your UNSC?"

"Yes, I will do everything to stop something like that from happening. Faunus might not be anywhere near as technologically superior and numerous as the Covenant, but we are giving them a good, honest reason to start an organized full-scale war against humans, that is something I wouldn't want to bother with as well." The Spartan reasoned.

"You want to prevent this world from turning into a bloodbath?"

"If I can do something about it, then yes. But if the inevitable would happen, then I will protect humanity, all Spartans are obligated and duty-bound to protect humanity to the best of their efforts until his or her last breath. I am one of them."

"So those are your intentions, It has been a nice chat, excuse me as I have other things to deal with." Ozpin concluded And left.

_Present..._

As he was traversing through the hallway, he had no problem at all finding his path through the school, he was going to take the last turn to the library when he saw Team CRDL around the path.

He merely ignored them when Cardin swung his weapon at the Spartan.

"_That's it, you're dead." He thought to himself._

He turned around and intentionally ignored the weapon as it struck him point blank, his close-energy shields dampening the blow, it didn't even send him stumbling back like he normally would when plasma weapons would hit him.

The members of the Team were completely dumbfounded as the Mace made direct contact with the Spartan's face, but it was bathed in a golden aura as Cardin's mace recoiled from the hit.

Reach looked him in the eye. "Do you understand the difference in power now?"

Before Cardin could reply, Reach clenched his fist and hit Cardin in the gut, though he had both his armor and aura protecting him, it hurt nonetheless.

"Why you-" He began.

But he was pinned to the wall by Reach's left hand and his right hand kept hitting him in the gut as well. He tried to remove the hand pinning him but it would no budge no matter how much he tried.

He was very rapidly losing his aura and his armor was buckling under the repeated blows of the Spartan, a dent was also forming on the wall behind where Cardin was being beaten. His teammates saw the sheer brute force and swiftly ran away.

Reach continued beating the crap out of Cardin, after seven hits, his aura was completely drained and he felt the full force of the next punch.

Cardin felt his armor cave in from the hit, the fist connecting to his gut, it felt like a sledgehammer hit him even though the Spartan held back, Reach then let Cardin go and removed his grip from him. He knew a single hit without aura would do the trick, and it turned out true as Cardin bent over and promptly spilled the conetents of his lunch.

"I CAN do worse than that if you ever piss me off. A lot worse." Reach said and promptly continued on to the library.

He returned the ones he had and traded them for new ones then went back to the rooftop, though he didn't see Cardin on the way out, he presumed that he got scared like the rest of his teammates and quickly left.

–-

Reach made it to his territory without any problems and was about to read his new books when Blake came up.

"That was great of you, standing up for that faunus like that." Blake said as she sat next to Reach.

"I couldn't tolerate what Cardin did, in fact, he ambushed me earlier."

"He did? How did it turn out?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"... I guess not. Anyway, I wanted to ask you this: If the White Fang, I'm sure you've known them since they attacked you a few weeks ago, were to declare actual war against humans. What would you do?" She asked.

"No doubt about it, I will protect humanity,if the White Fang where to do that, then I will kill every last one of them until they either surrender or are wiped out completely, I'll end it as quickly as I can to prevent greater bloodshed. I lived my whole life to protect humans, and regardless of the fact that I'm not in the UNSC, I am still obliged to protect it no matter where I am and what origins it had. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you wanted."

"I'd be lying if I said I'm wasn't disappointed, but you have your reasons." Blake said as she stood up.

"Going already?"

"I have my studies and my own books to get back to, see you Reach." Blake said as she waved at him.

After Blake left, Reach began to read up on his new books and learn more about the Faunus as well as the actions they had been taking and the organization called White Fang.

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay people! I slept over at my grandfather's house in the farm so I hadn't been able to write, I actually planned to finish and post this yesterday but my parents had been bugging me so I had to put it off until now. **

**Also, I'm almost completely dry in ideas for extra events that don't follow canon, RWBY is pretty short so inevitably I will run out of canon, which is why I'm asking you if you have any ideas for non-canon events. As always, all messages will be read but not all will be replied to.**

**I'll listen to all the battle music recommendations. But I'll need a battle to do that and therefore, more ideas. When and if I do get the ideas, I'll put the music in as I see fit.**

**Reviewer Response**

**Edboy4926**

**He just did.**

**Necrofantasia**

**Really? I though Weiss only relied on rushing and speed attacks, using strategy when she gets one.**

**Hm... may be. But I'll see if I can do that.**

**I guess I did undermine the reaction a bit, but hey, I had no idea how she would react to that, I mean, when she saw Penny manipulate those swords, all she only muttered about how she did that, she didn't even ask Penny directly. So Ruby's reaction varries wildly.**

**Actually, I made Reach tone down the action to 30 minutes, so presumably he had shown the less violent parts of the war though as I said, I undermined Ruby's reaction.**

**Well, it made sense, Spartans are supposed to sow fear and discord into their enemies, killing them in absolutely brutal ways is one way to do that.**

**SPARTAN-626**

**Well, let's just say that he's warming up.**

**Hm... considering that in RWBY you hardly know any character aside from the main ones, I don't know exactly how to do that. Which is why I don't.**

**I'll see it soon, I am pretty busy right now downloading animes so it could be a while before I see it. But I can always put it off for later as (Spoilers!) 628 Abashed Vestige should be able to transport them anytime.**

**I can cope, writing stories about it helps me do so. There are also other Online FPS games likee Crossfire to distract me, especially since I have wallhacks and aimbots for the game!*cue evil laugh***

**ThatInternetGuy**

**What? I thought I already explained it to you.**

**To put it simply:**

**Spartan-IIIs and IVs didn't have their sex drives supressed, only the Spartan-2s did. **

**Guest (Chapter 3 review April 2)**

**I mean remotely call on his armor like the Didact did in Halo 4, the UNSC did get their tech from Forerunners so it should make sense.**

**Guest (Chapter 4 review April 2)**

**Nope, not a collaboration though I am glad that you find this satisfying. Also, if you think my chapters are long, try checking out Freedom Guard's stories.**

**AK74FU2**

**Oh yes, I do have a lot of time in my hands for the moment. Which is why I update quite fast. **

**Guest (Chapter 5 review April 3)**

**Just look it up on websites like or Halopedia it's pretty easy to get for informations, though it's not good for arguments as those sites can be edited by pretty much anyone so they may and occasionally do get things wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm running on steam in terms of ideas right now, so I would really appreciate suggestions by either review or PM take your pick. If I get any good enough ideas, I could return the update cycle to every day or two days, so let me know of your thoughts and suggestions, anything non-canon as I'm close to finishing the end of the first season of RWBY and the second won't be out for around a month, so I need some non-canon plotlines from you people.**

Chapter 7

**Beacon Academy**

Class was currently going on in the academy and as such, the students were all in their rooms. Including Reach.

"_This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the "Faunus War" The current Professor Bartholomew Oobleck began his lecture moving around the classroom with unbelievable speed.

After the event with Cardin, who had not been bothering Jaune as much anymore though there were a few times which he did, meaning he did it either out of sight of the Spartan as to not get his ass kicked again or during class when he knew the Spartan couldn't touch him, Reach had been on the rooftop as usual reading all the books he deemed containing information around which Remnant was based on.

He had especially read about the history of Remnant from the eyes of the indigenous denizens of said planet. This was because he was interested to know exactly how things got to how they were now, like the Grimm, the Hunters that were meant to combat them, the dust that they used and of course, the Faunus and their status throughout history, though the Spartan admit that even though he had been reading for weeks know, he didn't know as much due to the non-streamlined nature of books that tend to be extremely specific on the details and may or may not contain excess information that is unneeded.

The Grimm had unknown origins, aside from that, they were thought to kill humans and that was it according to most books, others had interesting theories to say the least, but there were no real explanations to them. Hunters on the other hand were made to do their namesakes, hunt down the Grimm with the help of Dust. Dust as the people of Remnant call it after their origins, was a sort of source of energy in their planet and a rough counterpart to oil, electricity, weapons and even magic as it seemed, he was quite interested in the substance to see what uses it may have though he was also rather disappointed to know that dust may have been holding back the technological aspects of the world as relying on only one substance for everything could hold back people from using better materials in specific fields. It reminded him of a marine that theorized an element that had zero mass and could be used for alternative forms of travel and weapons, but he didn't really listen as marines weren't known for that.

He was used to getting information via TACPAD and PDAs, he had not used a book for as long as he could remember, this did not mean that books were obsolete. Books were still used in the UEG as it felt right in the hands of the people using them, sure they could just bring up the contents of a story in a PDA or any devices that had such a capability, which happens to be commonplace in the UNSC, but it just felt natural in their hands.

So far, he had still only known the basic knowledge of the world and not much more, at least to the Spartan's perspective, the knowledge that he had stored on his mind was basic and of course, this was easily not the case as he had known a hell of a lot more for a mere Beacon student, and that was saying a lot,

In hindsight. Reach was prepared for the current lesson as he had ample time to do so before class, he didn't really sleep much as his body clock was used to sleeping double-digit hours for a month as he was always ready for battle, so he took advantage of that to study.

The Professor continued his lecture. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Professor Oobleck points to the area on the map behind his desk that the students assumed to be the location of Menagerie.

Oobleck then blurs, takes a sip of his coffee and winds of in front of the desk.

"Now, while this may feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" The Professor kept going around the room so fast that he could see the students giving up trying to keep their eyes on Oobleck.

He took another sip of his coffee. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your heritage?" A number of other students race their hands promptly, with Velvet doing so after a pause.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He says then proceeds to take another sip of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at White Fang, I heard that some of you students were attacked by White Fang just very recently, could those involved identify themselves?" Oobleck said as he proceeds to take a sip of coffee yet again.

"_We get it, you love coffee, can't you just drink it all instead of sipping constantly during class?" A random student thinks to himself._

Reach, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Lie Ren all raise their hands, prompting the rest of the class to lay their eyes on them, but most of them were all on Team JNPR as Reach usually kept to himself and convinced what friends he had to do the same when it comes to him, though it seemed like he was going to have to let it out anyway as the professor was looked over the teams and then to him, but to him a few seconds longer.

A certain student smiles to himself in satisfaction as Reach raises his right hand to identify himself, the student thought to himself that it may have been a form of revenge despite the fact that he happened earlier than he wanted revenge.

"You don't seem to be pretty popular here Reach." Ruby whispers to him.

"I tend to keep what I do to myself but looks like I won't have a choice to do so pretty soon." Reach quickly and quietly replies.

This proved true as the Professor rushed over to his side. "I'd like to hear what happened in your account Mr. Spartan." Oobleck asked.

The few, or only one if he counted the people in the classroom only, who knew of his origins grinned.

Reach was quick to catch up to the situation. _"__They had my name listed as Reach Spartan?" _He mentally face-palmed and proceeded to answer the questions.

"Alright, Team JNPR invited me to join in their mission which involved escorting a train to the city of Vale, I had nothing else to do so I joined them, we were then attacked by the White Fang as they jumped onto our train from the top of a cliff." Reach began.

"Interesting..." Professor Oobleck then turned to Team JNPR and back to the Spartan again. "How did the fighting go?" He asked.

Jaune answered. "We didn't really do much though, Reach went above the carriages while we protected engines and crew compartment, no one attacked us at all." Oobleck proceeded to sip on his coffee.

"How many of the White Fang did you fight by yourself Mr. Spartan?" Oobleck focused his attention on Reach.

"About a few dozen of them if I remember correctly." He answered nonchalantly.

"How did you fight them all off? I presume that it would be quite difficult fighting that many in a moving train."

"I don't think anyone here needs to know that, but to give you a hint, after the battle, it took me half an hour of constantly washing my clothes to get rid of the blood, human flesh and gray matter that got on my clothes, I also had to get my elbow checked in the medical office to see if there were any skull splinters and a bandage running through the length of my left hand which I removed a few hours later to see that it had completely healed the inch-deep wound. " the entire class went silent and the student who had smiled earlier lost the smile completely.

Team JNPR could feel a chill in the air after the Spartan said that. No one in the class wanted to know what he did. Reach also swore that Oobleck's grip on his mug weakened for a second after he said that.

It was like that for almost half a minute when Professor Oobleck broke the ice, though he thought that it would not be wise to dig and deeper into the subject, so he continued his lecture as nothing notable had happened.

"Uh... _NOW,_ which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third war?" Oobleck put emphasis on "now" to make the untold command to continue class and not dig deeper unto the topic, which all of the students understood enough.

Weiss raised her hand. "The battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely, And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin drops a paper football unto Jaune who was below him, prompting Jaune to complain and taking the focus of the professor.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck went up uncomfortably close to Jaune's face.

"Uh...The answer...the advantage... of the Faunus...over that guy's stuff..." Jaune stutters as he looks past Oobleck and to Pyrrha, who tries to gesture to him the answer.

"_This is doomed to fail miserably." Reach thought to himself._

"Uh... Binoculars!" Reach sighed to himself and thought: _"I'm not from this planet and I know it's history better than you?"_

Jaune looked confident for a second before most of the class laughs at him and Oobleck sips his coffee.

Pyrrha face-palms and Cardin laughs, Reach remains neutral.

The Professor goes back behind his desk. "Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Cardin puts his feet up into his desk. "Well, I do know it's easier to-." Cardin suddenly returns to the proper posture and his head turns to Reach, who has an outstretched right hand that indicates he was manipulating Cardin and a look on his face that pretty much says "Don't push it."

The Spartan let his hand drop and Cardin turns to the Professor "Nevermind." The professor raises an eyebrow but let's it pass and Team RWBY and JNPR suppressed a laugh.

"Anyone else then?" The Professor asks.

"I have the answer, it's night vision. Many Faunus are known nearly-perfect eye sight in the dark." Pyrrha said, prompting a grunt from Cardin.

Blake then takes the spotlight, so to say. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." She then turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake put emphasis on the last sentence.

Cardin could only glare daggers at Blake as he knew he couldn't do much.

"Mr. Winchester and Arc, the both of you can see me after class for additional readings.

Both boys slump and groan as Prof Oobleck takes yet another sip of his Coffee.

"Now, moving on!"

At this point, Reach lost interest in the lesson as he already knew most if not all of what the professor would be teaching them.

–-

When the subject had finally ended, most of the class had left the room, Lie Ren, Nora and Pyrrha walked out when Pyrrha stopped. "You go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune." The two then leaves as Pyrrha is about to turn to the classroom, only to see Reach beside her when seconds ago he wasn't.

"You're worried for him as well, let's see how this goes." Reach says to her then turns to the two boys in the room afterward.

Pyrrha nods in response and also observes Jaune and Cardin.

Professor Oobleck sips his mug again before talking to Jaune.

"I swear that guy doesn't know when to put down his coffee." A random students comments as he walks by the observing duo.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is-" Oobleck takes a long and rather loud sip and puts the mug down on the table, presumably emptying it. "-it stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it." Oobleck saying the last sentence in a dramatic manner and continues. "Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." Oobleck then goes out of the classroom in his usual speed.

Jaune goes out of the room first, only to be pushed down by Cardin, but when Cardin sees Reach next to Pyrrha leaning on the wall, he gasps and runs away.

Reach sighs to himself and leaves the two to themselves.

–-

Reach was currently at the rooftop again, though this time he was asleep, he had activated his camouflage in his sleep, he was not taking any chances sleeping in the open as anything could happen, this was enforced to them as during training, shots were fired to wake them up, making them sensitive to any small amount of noise nearby, though it was better for them as he knew that Spartan-2s that were still dozing off when it was time to wake up were awoken with rather nasty means by their trainer Mendez.

He heard footsteps coming so he immediately woke up in time to see Pyrrha and Jaune in front of him. They were both staring side-by-side at the glowing green orbs of the central tower of Beacon.

Jaune looks at the edge of the roof "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed."

"_Wait... what the? Was he actually contemplating to jump off?" Reach thought alarmed._

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha drags Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"What?" Jaune replies.

"We can train here after class where no one can bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's no what I meant."

"But you just said it." The two were having a rather awkward conversation.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune then turns around and looks down. "You're wrong, I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No I don't!" Jaune, turning around, shoots back and silences Pyrrha. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." he once again looks away from Pyrrha.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test. I didn't earn my spot at this academy." Jaune then turns to Pyrrha again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied."

"What? But why?"

"Cause this is always what I wanted to be!" Jaune looks away again. "My father, my Grandfather and his father before him were all heroes! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too, but I was never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said as she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune suddenly snapped. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha tries to reach out to console him but is quickly rejected by Jaune. "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that is what you think is best." Pyrrha slowly and sadly walks off.

Jaune then proceeds to walk around a bit. Reach was contemplating to intervene as it seemed like a rather personal matter than Jaune did need to solve by himself.

Reach then sees Cardin coming up from behind Jaune.

"Oh Jaune." Cardin says after laughing.

"Cardin!" Jaune exclaims, clearly surprised.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please Cardin. Please don't tell anyone!" Jaune practically begged.

Cardin begins walking towards Jaune. "Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that."

"A friend?" Jaune said before being head-locked by Cardin, who is seemingly oblivious.

"Of course! We're friends now Jauny boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you we'll be friend for a long time!" Cardin mocks Jaune as he lets him out of the head-lock.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings that Dr. Oobleck gave us today." Cardin then bends down and ruffles Jaune's hair and gets up again. " Think you can take care of that for me buddy?"

"That's what I thought." Cardin says despite Jaune not saying anything.

Cardin then returns to the ledge and into his room. "Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me." Cardin gives his parting words to Jaune.

Jaune then gets up and leaves the area without a thought, not noticing the invisible Spartan at all.

"This is a problem for him to fix, deal with Cardin and mend his relationship with Pyrrha." Reach mutters to himself as he begins to try and sleep.

"_I could always give Cardin the death threat, but it would be better if Jaune instead handles it, and with Pyrrha? I'd just worsen things, Spartans aren't known for their social skills."_

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, this certainly took a while for me to create as I did run out of ideas, I had to consult the transcript of this in RWBY wikia as my PC seems to hang when I open Libre Office and Microsoft Media Player at the same time, so credits to the site!**

**Reviewer Responses**

**necrofantasia**

**Yes, her lack of real combat experience is her greatest weakness aside from being such a whining wench sometimes. Combat experience is actually a lot more powerful that what people give it credit for, I mean, experience allows you to move without thinking and still make efficient decisions without the hassle of thinking it through because you already know the flow of things and you know how to act accordingly naturally, this also includes potentially life-saving reflexes, swift tactical decisions and the part that basically sums up all fighting: No hesitation, whatever the result may be.**

**I think you meant jack-of-all-trades (and master of none). I would've thought that her personality problems had been fixed after she had a talk with Port, since the only thing that I had seen as problematic with her was when she couldn't accept Ruby as the leader of their team, in which case it was fixed during that episode. Also, I wouldn't necessarily say that she is the weakest, she is rather versatile, but the biggest problem that I see is the lack of ranged weapons, though she may compensate with her glyphs.**

**Eh... what? I don't really see her pride going in the way of battle at all. I think you were referring to her lack of experience and not her pride.**

**Yes, and other than that, the entire Spartan project was exclusively made to combat terrorists in the first place, the Covenant appearing only made them more valuable and proved their worth.**

**Spartan-626**

**I'm still not exactly sure about that "pairing" thing, in all my stories, I haven't made one with an actual pairing. I mean, sure I know how it goes, I feel a bit weird when writing scenes like that, like I'm making myself look like an idiot when I write it as I was always used to writing action-oriented scenes.**

**Also, I meant he was slightly warming up to them, he was worried for their well-being and trained them a bit as a favor for having him in the academy and being acquaintances... for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 8

**Beacon Academy**

Early very morning, a lone student was running his usual laps around the school to keep in top shape, all Spartans had to do it to ensure they would all be battle ready as soon as they are called upon, but at this point, he was no longer satisfied fighting only Grimm as the monsters fell to his agility, strength and tactics far to quickly for his liking. He had planned for a little surprise today during their subject with Glynda Goodwitch.

On his 117th lap around the entire campus, he received a transmission from Abashed Vestige.

"_Must be a coincidence." He thought to himself before opening the transmission._

A symbol appeared on his TACPAD, presumably Abashed Vestige's monitor symbol.

"_Reclaimer, I have an upgrade for you, I assume that you will find it highly beneficial." The monitor said as a slipspace portal opened up in front of Reach._

With nothing else particularly interesting for him and class in an hour, he walked through the portal without a second though as his surroundings turned black, a common occurrence in slipspace travel.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship _"Burden Of Advancement"_**

As soon as he stepped through the portal, he found himself in the control room of the ship once again.

The Monitor as well as a few Huragoks were gathered around a pedestal.

Abashed Vestige turns around and welcomes Reach then proceeds to tell him to come to where they were.

"What is this?" Reach asks as the Huragoks disperse, revealing a small PDA-like item, but it was currently turned off.

"_This is an indirect slipspace portal mechanism, it transmits signals to a slipspace generator in this keyship, I created it shortly after this keyship had crashed as a form to travel across the vast areas in this micro dyson sphere and this ship, ordinarily, it would not be possible for the generator to create localized slipspace ruptures outside this area, but it is possible to do so with accurate information and signals, this is what I use to create the portals for you and your acquaintances when you had encountered me and the portal that I opened to send you here moments ago." _

"So, this "Signal Transmitter",If I may call it that, gives the necessary data for the machine to generate accurate slipspace ruptures in locations that I point out in the screen?" Reach rapidly grasped the concept of the device.

"_Exactly, __the __simplicity__ and __useful applications of this device should prove extremely useful for you." The monitor said in a delighted tone._

"Very good. Thanks Vestige, I really appreciate it." Reach said as he took the device and activated it via a power button at the side of the Transmitter, the device's screen revealed a map of Remnant. An idea flashed in Reach's mind before Vestige seemed to read it and talked to him.

"_Reclaimer, I can not open a portal to other planets directly as they are much too far, travel to another planet will likely result in death due to the strains of extremely long-ranged travel."_

"I see, let me test it out now." Reach said, slightly disappointed.

"_Before you use it Reclaimer, know that you can not set the coordinates to go here as this place is inside a micro dyson sphere, you can only create portals from here to the outside, only I can create portals that can send you here, also, you can mark locations in the area by pressing the "Mark" button in the top right of the screen and name it accordingly. I will mark the area of Beacon Academy now." The monitor said as it presumably transmitted data to it._

A small blue dot appeared in the Transmitter and Reach zoomed in the area by pressing a + button.

He pressed the enlarged blue dot and a slipspace portal opened up.

"_I see you have learned to create portals now then. You may leave now if you wish." The monitor turned around and left._

Reach nodded and walked through the portal.

–-

**Beacon Academy**

Reach stepped through the portal and found himself in unto the grounds of Beacon Academy once again.

_A few hours later..._

The class was currently gathered in the assembly area that also serves as a duel arena with their current teacher Glynda Goodwitch picking contestants for the first duel.

"Students, our next line-up will be Mr. Reach Spartan Vs. The whole of Teams RWBY and JNPR in a special duel." She announced.

The students had an immediate reaction of surprise, a single person against eight? Most of them did not properly know the Spartan because of his tendencies to keep to himself. But they were curious to see how it would turn out nonetheless, though most of them also thought that the two teams would win.

The latter of the contestants however, felt the total opposite with them saying "What?!" at the same time and attempted to convince their teacher to retract her decision, but she replied saying that it was to only to practice for the Vytal Festival... and that Reach would hold back as much as he could .

Reach got up to the stage wearing his usual attire, but no weapons that were visible.

The audience was silent as they kept their discipline and just looked on, if their teacher had approved of it, that would mean that she thought that it would be a comparable fight and not a stomp like they thought.

The eight people of both teams got up to the stage in their battle stances but their caution was apparent while Reach merely stood straight.

The screen behind the contestants showed Reach's picture and no bar in the bottom at the left side of the screen which was his side in the stage and at the right side of the screen and stage showed the eight members in eight different boxes that formed a vertical triangle, all of them had their picture and an aura bar under each student's picture.

Now the students snicked a bit at the assumption that Reach either did not have aura or didn't want to use it.

"The rules for this special duel is simple, once your aura goes red, you are to withdraw from the battle immediately." she said, leaving the students to wonder what this would mean for Reach as he had no aura as it seemed.

The contestants all got their weapons except Reach who just stood there. This didn't seem to surprise Glynda as the lights faded to reveal the contestants.

"Now students, you may fight." Came their instructor's voice.

***Cue Song: Breaking Benjamin – Blow Me Away (Halo 2 Soundtrack)**

Reach swiftly analyzed his eight opponents in slow-motion. One of which began to charge at him, it was ironically Jaune, he brought his shield to bear, and the others followed.

Reach clenched his fist, pulled it back, and moved so fast that basically no one even saw him move until he was literally a few feet in front of Jaune and he punched the shield, Jaune's grip on the shield loosened and he tumbled backwards to land on Pyrrha's arms, the other contestants were confused as Reach suddenly disappeared but Yang was just beside Jaune when they charged and she rushed him as well.

Ruby assisted Yang and the sisters were working in unison with Ruby slashing and/or shooting right after or just before Yang threw a punch, but they were unable to land a single attack on Reach. Weiss came up from behind Reach and attempted to stab at him using Myretenaster but Reach already knew it before hand and sidestepped just as Yang threw a punch and Weiss stabbed, causing both of them damage and knocking them off their feet.

He quickly took advantage of this and floored Ruby with a low kick as she was distracted by the friendly fire, disorienting her for the next few moments, Lie Ren fired StormFlower at him, forcing him to dodge the fire, Blake ran up to him from the side in an attempt to ambush him, only to be met with a backhand to the face, causing her to stumble and Reach continued the attack by flooring her by kicking one of her legs and then ran up behind her while she was falling and punched her back with enough force to send her to Lie Ren, with the latter not having enough time to dodge Blake and the two were knocked down on top of each other.

Pyrrha threw her Javelin Milos at him only for him to catch it with one hand causing it's user distress as Pyrrha's attempts at using her semblance to return the weapon was countered by Reach's constraint field, Nora then fires multiple shots of Magnhild in grenade launcher form, only for each bullet to be knocked off course by Reach and sent to Ruby, Weiss and Yang, all of whom were coming from Reach's right after had recovered, not anticipating such a move, the three girls met the bullets head-on and all three had their aura simultaneously depleted, sending them flying and withdrawing from the fight. As well as Nora apologizing to them.

Nora then leaps up and attempts to smash Magnhild at Reach after boosting herself with recoil but as soon as she lands, Reach suddenly appears behind her, completely dodging the strike and leaving Nora completely vulnerable, and brings the unsharpened side of the Javelin down on her head, leaving her on the ground dazed.

Pyrrha and Jaune had been on the sidelines for the moment as they did not know how to properly approach Reach, they eventually decide to charge anyway but Blake and Lie Ren had recovered at that time and got to Reach first.

Lie Ren runs around the arena shooting at Reach while Blake charges, the Spartan keeps on dodging his rounds and Blake slashes for about two seconds before Reach observes that Lie Ren had gotten closer than he should have, he then runs up to Lie Ren in a burst of speed and sidesteps his rounds, he then proceeds to uppercut Lie Ren and as before he landed, Reach delivers a devastating punch to his chest, sending him several feet away and draining all his aura.

With only Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune left standing. All three simultaneously attack with Reach deflecting their attacks with the greatest of ease using Milos and eventually sees a gap in their attacks and swings the Javelin's unsharpened edge to contact Blake's side, causing her to stumble away from her two remaining allies but still having some aura left.

Jaune and Pyrrha didn't fight particularly well in unison as Jaune kept making mistakes and overlapping Pyrrha's attacks a few times, Reach kept blocking for a few seconds before deciding to intentionally let Jaune hit him for the fun of it.

Reach dodged Pyrrha's attack from the left and then he went to Jaune as he diagonally slashed at Reach. The Spartan grabbed the sword mid-slash, causing him to bleed and then proceeded to kick Jaune in the stomach, sending him flying as well and keeping his sword as well as draining all of Jaune's aura.

Up until this point, the audience were completely in awe at Reach's display to keep at bay eight students at once but when they saw him bleed, they thought that it may drastically effect his performance. They were dead wrong as his face had shown absolutely no sign of pain whatsoever he then actually proceeded to charge at the last remaining enemy.

Armed with both Pyrrha's own weapon and Jaune's sword, Pyrrha did not stand a chance as Reach alternated weapons to bring down upon her and eventually drained all her aura in the process, though she was the only one to lose all her aura whilst remaining on her feet.

The battle was concluded by their instructor and the audience were dead silent at the performance that they had seen and their respect for him skyrocketed while a few who had a grudge at him had their anger turned to fear.

He had gotten of the stage when three Ruby, Weiss and Yang waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" Ruby said as she took a look at Reach's injuries.

"That injury looks pretty deep." Yang commented.

"You could have just dodged that hit from Jaune, why did you block it with your hand?" Weiss asked, slightly annoyed at her humiliating defeat-by-ally.

Reach merely grinned at Weiss causing her to turn a bit red and walk away. Then he turned to Ruby and Yang.

"I'm flattered by you two, but it's only a flesh wound, I'll live." Reach replied to their relief.

Reach took a closer look at his injury and knew that he had suffered from a lot worse than it, he spotted Team JNPR and Blake approaching him from the distance;..

"Wow, you are ridiculously good." Lie Ren said to him. "And you are unexpectedly heavy." he turned to Blake.

"I am not that heavy." She said in a neutral tone to Lie Ren and turned to Reach. "But how did you do that? I was moving as fast as I could."

"I am a Spartan after all." Reach replied.

"But you just did it with barely any effort."

"Well I do train as much as I can." Reach waves off the compliment.

He then gives Pyrrha her Javelin back.

"Thanks, you seem to be very good at using it." Pyrrha said as she received her weapon.

"Actually, it's the first time I've used a javelin in my life." Reach replies.

He then finds a nearby towel and wipes the blood of Jaune's sword and returns it to him.

"Can you train me?" Jaune says as he sheathes his sword, surprising the others.

"You want me to train you?" Reach replies, also caught off-guard.

"Yes." Jaune nods and stares intently at him.

The Spartan then looks at him with equal intent and replies. "No, it would be better if you trained with someone who is at your level, training with me will just make you depressed." Also surprising the others.

Reach knew that Jaune's current personality will only make it near-impossible for him to train Jaune due to their sheer difference in skill.

"Wh-what? But-" Jaune began to reply, but was interjected by Reach.

"I already told you, train with someone else who can match you, like your teammates. Trust me, it will do you better." Reach said as he turned and left.

**End Of Chapter.**

**I brainstormed this entire chapter so I apologized if it took a while to be crafted, and I still am accepting ideas and suggestions so tell me what you want to read.**

**Also, after I finish the canon plot, give me some ideas for extra chapters after that too. Because I will seriously run out of ideas by then and would likely have to put this story on ice. I plan on adding a few Red vs. Blue references as I'm nearing the end of watching the first seven seasons in the series and I thoroughly enjoyed it very much, recommend some references for me too.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**SPARTAN-626**

**Wait, Preshored? Is that some kind of word in your local community or did you misspell pressured? Assuming that it's the latter. Not at all, I wasn't pressured or anything, In fact, I wanted to make pairings, but I just have trouble describing feelings that's all.**

**Necrofantasia**

**Actually, I was referring to this episode, Weiss problems was solved when she had that little chat with Port afterward so it shouldn't be a trouble any more.**

**That refers to a lack of combat experience, which I had just said.**

**Um... actually, it was Ruby's fault. Would it be my fault if I was supposed to shoot an enemy when one of my allies suddenly runs in between me and my target and gets killed instead?**

**WeaselAKA boundedsumo**

**I know, The Master Chief was a SPARTAN-2.**

**Hawk of Music**

**First of all, why in Sam's hell are you apologizing? If anything, I should be thanking you.**

**Actually, explaining the whole thing in the beginning is a pretty good intro for people who don't know the Halo universe too well and to give the veterans a refresher.**

**I know, this is the exact reason why I don't add other characters at the moment. **

**Heh, there is a clear line between criticism and flames. Criticism is to point out flaws in the story or make suggestions, a flame is basically a complaint saying "Why the hell is this story not going the way freaking want it to?"**

**AK74FU2**

**Yeah, I'll feature that in the next chapter, you'll see soon enough.**

**Thelonewander117**

**Hah, No Titan could take on the Mark X, The energy shield alone is powerful enough to survive a few Spartan Laser attacks and five Rockets. The suit's armor is made out of Forerunner metals, the same metals that were shown to survive several 56 gigaton impacts and couldn't even scratch the painting. And this is if the wearer just stands there and stares at the titan, which is unlikely as the wearers are either Noble Team members or Spartan-2s all of which represent the best of humanity while the pilots are just normal humans, more or less literally.**

**Other than that, they could just disable the titans using constraint fields and shoot through the cockpit with hardlight weaponry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 9

**Beacon Academy**

Early morning, SPARTAN-B312 had been running laps around the school as usual, keeping himself in top shape. He couldn't leave the planet just yet, so he may as well do what he can to keep himself combat-ready in case the time comes and combat is commonly just around the corner with the amount of Grimm creatures in the planet.

Speed was essential in many battles with the Grimm as the monsters normally rush their attackers and randomly attacking them in hopes of killing them, at least these were the traits that he noticed on the Grimm creatures so far. Mgalekgolos were much smarter than the Grimm were, and possibly a lot scarier as well.

He was in his 25th lap around the campus when he was stopped by a transmission from 628 Abashed Vestige as his TACPAD lighted up to reveal the same Forerunner symbol that Reach had just seen from the monitor the last time it sent a transmission.

"Reclaimer, I have observed through the sentinels that the Grimm population on a location nearby has recently been increasing very considerably, I have a solution to the problem, but I will require your input, I recommend that you lend your aid as soon as possible as it may present a threat as it is expanding to your current location and it may threaten the other humans there." The monitor explained, the symbol on Reach's TACPAD glowing with each word it said.

"I don't have anything to do at the moment so I may as well do so."

"I see, first, you must set your signal transmitter to open a portal to the entrance of the Micro Dyson sphere, I will send you the coordinates... sent." the symbol continued glowing. "There should be a large dot in the transmitter's screen, pressing it should open up the option of either marking it for future use or just opening a portal there, choose the former to mark the area so you can return there as the red dot should be replaced with a blue dot and the blue dot will remain there, but the red dot will be removed as soon as you walk through the portal."

Reach pressed the red dot and chose the "Mark" option, causing the red dot to turn blue in accordance to the monitor's words. "I've done what you said and everything went as you mentioned, shall I open the portal now?"

"Yes, you may open the portal to the entrance, I shall brief you on how to get to the keyship independently and without my assistance as I am frequently busy with the repairs and maintenance on a this ship so it is possible that you may not contact me." Reach affirmed what Abashed said and opened the portal, then stepped through it.

However, what he didn't know, was the portal would be open for another 20 seconds due to the nature of the transmitter, the delay to close the portal was due to the fact that generator had the assistance of advanced equipment to create portals In the transmitter's location, but the transmitter has none, causing a slight delay between opening and closing, with Reach overlooking the former and not noticing the latter.

Moments after he walked through the portal, a familiar bunch of students happened to notice the portal.

–-

**Emerald Forest**

As soon as he walked through the slipspace portal, Reach found himself in what seemed to be an underground cavern and a large silver door made up of a metal that Reach didn't know was in front of him along with a glowing panel beside it.

But what took his attention most were two Promethean Knights that were guarding the door, he had heard of the Forerunner AIs as the Infinity brought back information pertaining to them when it got back to UNSC space, according to the files and his memory, the Knights that were in front of him were Knight Battlewagons, the large hardlight spines on their backs being an obvious indicator. He had read about them in the database but had never seen one in person as Requiem was pulled into the sun after the Infinity's second visit to Requiem.

Though he immediately spotted a difference of the Knight Battlewagon in the database and the one before him. The Promethean Knights normally had their markings either orange or blue if they are controlled by the Didact, the Forerunner military commander, and the Librarian, the Didact's wife, respectively. But the Knight Battlewagons in front of him had their markings green. Possibly hinting that they were controlled by the monitor.

There were also Forerunner Watchers and Focus turrets in the guarding the entrance along with the Knights, all of them having the same color of markings.

After his observation, the Knights walked up to him and both pointed to the panel near the entrance with their hands. To which he nodded and walked up to the panel and away from the still-open portal.

As soon as Reach was about to put his hands on the panel as he knew how to operate it since he had been with the Master Chief in multiple Forerunner installations. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake all came out of the portal.

"Wh-where are we?" Ruby suddenly exclaimed upon seeing the new environment. With the others sharing her sentiment.

The Promethean Knights, Watchers and even the Focus Turrets all turned their attention unto Team RWBY and were about to turn them into free-floating piles of zeroes and ones when the Spartan shouted.

"All Prometheans stand down!" Reach for his part thought that it would be useless as Prometheans weren't known to respond to voices very much. But was surprised as they actually obeyed the order and discontinued firing. Classifying the visitors as friendlies due to the request of the local "reclaimer".

Reach sighed in relief and walked up to the four. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Well, we saw this large black thing that was shaped like a hole and swirling blue things inside it, so Ruby stepped into it and we all followed." Yang explained, unaware of the danger that they were in just moments ago.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if I didn't tell the Prometheans to stand down?"

"No, but I'm sure we could have taken these, Promethean things, the Grimm are a lot bigger." Weiss replies, quite arrogantly,

"Just because you've fought the Grimm doesn't mean that you can take on the Prometheans."

"How would you know?" Weiss shot back.

"For one, they use the same weapons as I do which we know will slice through basically anything, they are walking computers so it is unlikely that they will miss you as well and they have a lot of firepower here. And lastly-" Reach turned as a pack of beowolves managed to get in the entrance. Causing the four girls to tense up. But before they could so much as move. One of the Battlewagons teleported in front of them and fired it's Scattershot at the lead wolf as it dissipated in a bathe of orange light, they also saw three orange pellets ricocheting and hitting three different wolves, each of them suffering the same fate as the lead wolf.

Four beowolves were then finished off by a single shot from the Scattershot of the battlewagon and promptly turned into data as they were growling at the battlewagon.

The last remaining beowolf charged at the Promethean, only for it to be sliced in half by it's blade arm. One of the Focus Turrets fired at the corpse and turned it into data as the Battlewagon teleported into it's previous position as if nothing had happened.

"-do you want to take your chances and end up like those wolves?" Reach finished and was met with silence and the girls' horrified expression.

"I thought so. Now, if you're here you may as well follow me in here to meet with Abashed Vestige, I'm sure you'd want an explanation anyway." Reach said as he operated the panel and opened the door, then walked inside with the Team RWBY following him.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship _"Burden Of Advancement" __Control Room_**

"Greetings Reclaimer! I see that you have made it through the entrance without incident, when the Battlewagons reported that a pack of those "Grimm" creatures as you call them came along, I was concerned if they had delayed you in some fashion, but fortunately I was wrong." The monitor said as Reach walked through the control room of the keyship.

"They were no problem, I've also brought along some guests as they have followed me through the portal." He looked behind him and Ruby walked out followed by her teammates.

"Ah, what would you have me do reclaimer?"

"Explain to them everything that I did during the first time I went here."

"Yes, I have a "dumb AI" here as you would call it for that purpose. Now, we have more pressing issues to deal with." The monitor floated away as a platform rose from the floor and a projection of a humanoid figure came out.

"You guys stay here, this...thing should explain to you everything that you need to know." Reach said as he turned away to follow Abashed Vestige.

"What? You're gonna leave us here?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be back, I just have something to discuss with Abashed Vestige, which by the way is the name of that floating eyeball-like thing so you may call him that." Reach said as the dumb AI introduced itself in a forgettable name and began to bring up images of the Forerunners and their empire and began explained, leaving Team RWBY glued to it.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship _"Burden Of Advancement"_ Armory**

"Reclaimer, I have a solution to the spread of the Grimm." The monitor began as it hovered between the glowing blue walls of the wide hallways that they were in.

"This is the armory." sections of the walls suddenly rotated 360 degrees and revealed a myriad of orange Forerunner hardlight weaponry stuck to the walls with hardlight racks, there were Light Rifles, Binary Rifles, Boltshots, Scattershots and many others on the hardlight racks in three neat lines reaching up to the end of the hallway and to a door a few meters to the end of the hallway, to which the Spartan looked on in amazement. He had a powerful and versatile weapon for sure, but he wouldn't mind getting his hands on other new weapons similar to his. "Follow me."

As the end of the hallway was already in sight, he looked around at all the weapons around him.

"_There must be enough weapons in this room here to supply a small army... I guess there must be more Prometheans in here than I've seen."_

The door opened as the monitor floated through it and the Spartan followed and found himself in an large open area, much like the Spartan decks on the UNSC Infinity.

But what was in the area was what amazed him. There were lines of Promethean Knights of all classes lined up in the area, all of which were not glowing so it could be deducted that they were inactive, there was also a glowing orange panel in front of them.

"This is the Promethean Bay, when the keyship landed here and the Forerunners that had survived the activation of the Halo arrays discovered that the keyship did not detonate, they relocated this detachment out of Promethean Knights that were from the Didact's prison in Requiem and placed me here to watch over this keyship in case the Flood would return. I can use these Prometheans to quell the Grimm, but the creators had made it in such a way that they can only be activated with the input of any of the creator's children such as yourself. The two Prometheans in the entrance were only activated by the Forerunners to serve as protection."

"The creators reasoned that if the parasite were to land on this planet, then it would mean that there were sufficient lifeforms here and if they did so, I would be awakened and I should have one of the lifeforms activate these Prometheans to deal with the infection, and if it fails, I was to cleanse the planet by activating the self-destruct sequence on this ship and eradicate the flood along with it. But fear not, unlike the Halo arrays, this ship will only destroy the Flood and all it's forms but not the uninfected beings, the surviving creators have learned from the activation of the rings, and have configured this ship to that specialization, however, they were not able to configure the Halo arrays due to the lack of resources and manpower, so they simply left the galaxy and I have not made contact with them since." the monitor explained.

Reach thought about the explanation and wondered what would have happened if the Forerunners were able to configure the Halo arrays to destroy only the Flood in the first place. Humanity might have been much more powerful that it was as the UNSC, the entire galaxy could have flourished, but he guessed that it could never have happened since it was the data from which the surviving Forerunners gathered after the activation that had made it possible in the first place.

He walked up to the panel and placed his open hand on a circle on the panel, causing it to rotate and spread. The Promethean Knights glowed green, signifying that they were the under the control of the monitor.

"I thank you for your assistance reclaimer, I will send them to deal with the Grimm immediately, I will also do what I can to prevent them from being spotted by the indigenous population." The monitor said as the Prometheans began teleporting away.

"Now then, I'll return to the get RWBY out of here and back to the Academy before anyone finds out. Oh and, can you get them to fight for me when I need them?"

"Yes, the Prometheans should respond to your words, unlike the Prometheans in Requiem, these Prometheans can decipher reclaimer language. Now, I must attend to the matter of organizing the Prometheans that are to deal with the Grimm threat with their trademark lethality, I trust that you can find your way back to the control room, from there, you can use the one-way portal like you did previously." The monitor proceeded to fly away and left the Spartan in the empty room.

"_Well, I guess that's that." Six thought to himself as he turned around and the door automatically opened __for him._

–-

**Forerunner Keyship _"Burden Of Advancement" Control Room_**

"_And so, this keyship has been sent to populate this planet with the subjects from the Ark, the last remaining beings of their kind. This concludes the recording."_ The pedestal turned blank and Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake let out a collective sigh.

"You ready to leave?" Reach said as he walked through the door of the armory.

All four of them turned to the Spartan.

And from then on, all of them asked a near-endless stream of questions upon him that they were unable to ask the dumb AI

_A few minutes later..._

"Have you fought the Flood before?" Ruby asked with her hands up in anticipation.

"Yes." Reach bluntly answered, as he did their last thirty questions.

"Wow, they looked pretty scary even in that recording, how did you stomach all of that?" Yang asked next.

"I killed them all, simple. _NOW,_ you may want to go back to Beacon Academy before anyone finds out that we're gone." Reach annoyingly replied and placed emphasis on "Now" and promptly created a portal to the academy. "We are leaving, you can come back here through the entrance guarded by the Knights if you want to return." He said as he walked through the portal.

They sulked, knowing that there was no way they would go through the Knights again seeing what they were capable of, they then proceeded to follow Reach through the portal and towards the academy.

**End Of Chapter**

**Sorry for the long wait people, but I spent a long time making this chapter as I still have no idea what to do in the upcoming chapters, rest assured though that there will be more combat against the Grimm with the aid of the Prometheans. Remember people, I'm welcoming of new ideas, either by review or PMs, your choice.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**New Universe Returns**

**I'm not sure, as I'm having trouble visualizing the content for Chief's temporary stay on the IS Academy and how their reaction will be, I may start it up when I get the ideas or inspiration, though it seems that it will be unlikely considering that few people have been updating their HaloxIS stories lately, I'm also thinking up the next chapter for my HaloxFamiliar Of Zero crossover: Familiar Of Zero, Spartan-III**

**Ginsai**

**I've just recently read his stories on your request and maybe I can learn a thing or two from his stories, I rarely about actions/movements and thoughts. I'll see how to implement it soon.**

**AK74FU2**

**Of course I do, I'm waiting for it to come out so I can play it on my friend's Xbox cause I don't have my own, but I can count on him when it comes to it. But I'd rather be surprised by Destiny instead of taking it apart bit-by-bit searching for information about it, all I need to know is that it's made by Bungie and Bungie makes kickass games. That alone gets me excited about it.**

**SPARTAN-626**

**I'll do that when the times comes and I get to the end of this season of RWBY, for the meantime, I'll spend sometime orchestrating action scenes in tandem with the Promethean Knights. And for the Halo: Evolutions videos in Halo Waypoint, it was nice, though I would still prefer it in book form to imagine the scenes myself, specifically for Headhunters, having either Jay or Roland is (IMO) not ideal for the story right now as I may botch up the whole thing, making the Halo side even more overpowered as it is right now. But I enjoyed watching the videos though, I never even knew they existed before you mentioned it.**

**Thelonewander117**

**I've actually used this as a basis for this chapter, but with a twist as you can see. I'm not sure about new breeds part though as it may happen for me in the next season. And I'll let the Grimm spread in pretty much everywhere, _Including_ the Forest Of Forever Fall, and you know what that means!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY. They belong to Bungie and 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth Studios respectively and as of now.**

Chapter 10

**Outskirts of Beacon Academy**

After experiencing the darkness of the localized slipspace portal once again, the SPARTAN and the Huntresses reached the end of the tunnel and emerged in the familiar Beacon Academy grounds, for the latter, it would be the place that they would be trained in for years to come, and the former's place of residence for the time being until he got back to his own people, he had to admit that he was enjoying the peace in he had the luxury to have, he did not really belong there and would not hesitate to take up arms against whatever or whoever opposed the UNSC, and although he remained steadfast in his resolution to return, that did not stop him from enjoying the peace he had in that moment.

Reach had set the portal to open up at the forest at the outskirts of the Academy decrease if not nullify the chances of them being spotted. However, the moment they stepped out of that portal and recovering from the slight nausea that occurred during slipspace travel, they swiftly noticed that something was definitely wrong.

The immediate area around them were filled with dozens of Grimm.

There were mostly composed of Beowolves and Ursi, but there were three or four Deathstalkers at their nine, they looked to be gesturing towards the humans with their claws, ready to tear them apart or whatever worser things that the Grimm had in store for them should they fall, though this may not be the case for the Battle-hardened, augmented and power armor-equipped SPARTAN-III Commando as he had faced much greater odds and his weapons were deadly to the creatures, the students next to him were a completely different story as they began to go back to back and look around, hoping for a chance at escape as there were simply too many of the creatures that they had to fight in combat.

Reach began accessing the situation as SPARTAN time kicked in, everything around him moved to a near-halt as the adrenaline overload pushed his sense of perception to work on overdrive and gather every last bit of information: No foreseeable methods of escape for all of them, Lack of AOE weaponry, Trapped in the middle of the Forest in a clearing, Four VIPs at hand and Chance of backup is zero...

"_Wait...is this what Abashed Vestige mentioned earlier? If so, then.." He thought to himself._

_**Cue Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire**_

And right on cue, came the Promethean Knights in a bright green glow as the appeared in around them, the first one came, a Knight Commander arrived with it's Inceneration cannon materializing, growling at the Grimm revealing it's glowing green skull roaring in uncontested mechanical fury, earning some expressions from Team RWBY. It proceeded to fire it's Incineration Cannon at a cluster of Grimm and fired, but not before multiple beams came from behind the Commander and revealed that Knight Lancers teleported behind them and fired upon the Grimm with their Binary Rifles, the combined firepower creating an orange light show proceeded by a five streams of death as the projectiles impacted into whatever survived the initial assault, annihialating a single deathstalker in the process and multiple Ursi and Beowolves and the second barrage of Hardlight killing even more of them.

The SPARTAN proceeded to take action and unslung his dual hardlight blades, dashed up to the Grimm far faster than they could react and hacked them to pieces like a living chainsaw as by this point he was still active in SPARTAN-TIME, expertly bobbing and weaving through the strikes of the Grimm and evading each one.

Team RWBY also decided to take action and attacked one of the Deathstalkers, with Blake and Weiss isolating the beast from it's allies and Ruby and Yang attacking it directly.

Ruby grabbed it's attention by shooting it with a few dust rounds before Yang came up and delivered a viscous flurry of punches up it's rear end, as it was about to turn around to deal with Yang instead, Ruby proceeded to grip Crescent Rose tightly and stuck the Scythe right below it's jaw and fired dust bullets, lifting it off the ground for a few moments, allowing Yang to circle around and deliver an uppercut to the same area where Ruby's weapon hit it after Ruby removed it. The Scorpion flew higher with two straight impacts in less than a second, then Ruby jumped up, stuck her Scythe to the Scorpion's jaw like a fisherman's hook into a fish's mouth, and fired a few bullets from her weapon, utilizing the momentum and recoil of her weapon, she turned the Grimm on it's back to the ground, flailing helplessly. It was summarily executed with a fist, sword, rapier and scythe to the face when Blake and Weiss finished up with the three Grimm formerly sticking with the Deathstalker just a few moments earlier and with the assistance of the Promethean Knights, allowing them to cleanly eliminate the escort Grimm, though the same can not be said for the Deathstalker as the area was stained with blood, flesh and brain matter that leaked from the Grimm's corpse.

–-

Reach combined his two hardlight blades into the M2800H HMG, picking the Grimm off at a far faster rate than the Prometheans, the carnage swept through the position of the Grimm as Reach angled his shots and took out swaths of them with bursts of hardlight rounds, leaving some heavily injured to be finished off by the Prometheans, while unlucky ones where left as smoking carcasses in the ground as the hardlight rounds fired from the Human-Forerunner hybrid weapon was not meant to kill quickly and painlessly, it was made to rain utter hell upon the enemy and make them feel the sheer scale of damage that weaponized light could do. And it did just that, a single projectile launched cut straight through an Ursa with the piercing power of an anti-tank round and left horrifying damage as the stench of burnt flesh became livid in the air.

At this point, many of the Grimm were falling, however a few more came and simply walked through the river of blood, free-floating molecules and corpses as they rushed to attack the SPARTAN and the huntresses accompanying him as well as the Promethean Knights.

Two Deathstalkers rushed at the SPARTAN with their claws out, Reach simply dashed out towards one of the creatures, catching it off-guard and proceeded to kill it with a burst of hardlight from his weapon, destroying it's brain and a large portion of it's head along with it.

The second one managed to catch up to him and attempted to strike him down with it's stinger, however, Reach leapt up, cleanly dodging the stinger as it threw some dirt up, he proceeded to uncombine his weapons and formed two hardlight blades. As the giant scorpion was about to pull out it's stinger, Reach dashed and cauterize it as the hardlight cut off the Grimm's stinger, the Deathstalker attempted to call on it's claws to defend itself, but was too late as it was pierced through the skull before it could react.

He looked over to Team RWBY and saw that they were showing signs of fatigue as they had already taken down two deathstalkers and a large number of the Ursi and Beowolves, he was thankful though that the Prometheans did the heavy for work for them as a single shot from the Binary Rifle annihilated the Grimm. Now the Grimm were eventually beginning to wither little by little until none where left.

Once the battle was over, the Prometheans used their weaponry to "clean up" the carnage left behind and promptly teleported away, possibly leaving to deal with more of the Grimm, resulting in the clearing in which they fought being bathed with blood, flesh, gray matter and a few bones but without corpses in sight.

"How did the Grimm get this many and this close?" Ruby asked to no one in particular after recovering from the battle.

"This was what my discussion with Abashed Vestige was about." Reach began.

"The monitor observed that the Grimm were increasing in numbers and unleashed the Promethean Knights with my assistance to deal with them, and it looks like it is working so far, but we need to know exactly why they are spreading if we hope to stop them. Because it doesn't look like Beacon will survive for long if the Grimm begin attacking like this and in these numbers."

While the SPARTAN was relatively fine after the battle, Ruby and her team however were not, Weiss was half on the ground while the rest where visually exhausted, only Ruby wasn't that tired, but she was leaning on her scythe. And this battle was won with the assistance of the Promethean Knights who accounted for a huge portion of the heavy lifting, firepower and cover-fire, the results would be devastating if the Knights hadn't assisted them with their effective weaponry.

"Let's head back to Beacon for now, we'll have to warn Ozpin about this as soon as possible, the last thing we want is for Beacon to be caught completely off-guard and most of the unprepared students getting caught in a blood-bath." Reach said as he began moving towards the actual structure of the Academy, with the exhausted Team RWBY in tow, more willing to get rest than have a long talk with Ozpin about preparations.

–-

**Forerunner Keyship _Burden Of Advancement_ control room**

The Sentinels that the monitor had sent out earlier had begun returning one by one as the hymms of their anti-gravity devices filled the room, each began sending out footage for analysis and grouping them in accordance with significance.

Abashed Vestige proceeded to review the reports and videos frame-by-frame in search of one of the reasons that he perceived to be the reason of the Grimm expansion, he had hundreds of different scenarios from his matrix on how it happened and compared it with the footage and reports, so far he had come up inconclusive as none matched up.

He proceeded to receive the files of a sentinel sent to scan the lower canopies of the deeper parts of the Forest of Forever fall and saw only the normal, which he swiftly classified as normal, though he decided to watch the footage and reports to ensure.

Forerunner technology was advanced, there was no doubt about that, but Abashed Vestige was a particularly unique case, he was created by the surviving Forerunners after the detonation of Halo and was made from the mind of a lifeshaper that volunteered to watch over the species of Remnant until the rest of the Forerunners returned, which would be for a long time, and so, his A.I. body was outfitted with intelligence gathered after the Halo detonation, specifically of what better ways there were to combat the flood and decisions regarding to stay hidden to the indigineous population and when to reveal the truth about the galaxy and Forerunners.

He went over the reports and time slowed down even further for the A.I. unit as it's light slightly blinked in disbelief, he watched the footage attached to the report and rewatched it dozens of times in a span of seconds before coming to a conclusion. It hovered over to a nearby console and access the construction capabilities of the dead ship, it was still functional and relatively intact in contrast to the rest of the ship.

He contacted the reclaimer, he guessed it would be best for him to know about it in order to not get any danger as he was known to have fought the current opposition before if the records from the UNSC database retrieved from the reclaimer's TACPAD was anything to go by.

"We've encountered the Grimm if that's what you were calling about, and thanks for the assist."

"_No Reclaimer, something far more significant has come up. I have confirmed the presence of the parasite in this planet, this is extremely urgent, but I am working on a solution, in the meantime, thread with the utmost caution."_

"Wait, parasite? Don't tell me..." Reach was obviously taken aback as his voice began to break for a few moments.

"_The Flood have returned." _

**End Of Chapter.**

**I've got back from my trip to Manila a few days earlier and I thought to post after a few days of relaxation and FPS gaming. So I took some of the inspiration and the time I got from my visit to a five-star hotel there for five days and wrote with them.**

**Reviewer responses**

**blaiseingfire**

**You tell me!**

**SPARTAN-626**

**I'll see what to do later on in the story, but for now, I'll want to finish this arc while the plot is still in my mind.**

**Guest**

**Sooner than you think. That, I guarantee you.**

**Honorboundfate**

**Well then, here I am!**

**Lord Sigfry (first review)**

**Why did I make the MJOLNIR weigh less? Simple, better flexibility due to the decreased bulk, increased mobility because of weight decrease, able to carry heavier guns for the same reason, additional gimmicks to the armor as well as wider customization, stealthier, stronger shields due to extra space that isn't dedicated to armor and all of them for the same.. no, LARGER amount of protection. I see no reason why I should change that and why you would dislike that.**

**(Second review)**

**How would my characterization not suit your tastes? Also, leaving reviews like that is completely worthless as it shows no point on which the author should improve about. And that is pretty much equivalent to saying: "Your story sucks and I'm not telling you why it sucks." so I implore you to reveal your reasons, suggestions and thoughts on this to improve my writing skills, that this pretty much what the review system is all about, is it not?**

**P.S. I've left a PM for you with the same content as this, if you have read this before then kindly disregard it and reply on your next review instead**


End file.
